Long Distance Ties!
by dennisud
Summary: A sequel of my other fan fic saga,Family and Friends! Tenchi and the Girls Attend Tokyo University! Will be Revised and Rewritten!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
my earlier Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts

**Long Distance Ties**   


Friday, 6:00am, an alarm blasted top 40 music as it was constructed to do.   
With in 5 seconds, it was a smoking pile of circuits as the 2 people who the alarm was for slowly got up. 

Washu: I need to design a high impact off button on those things (smoke rising from her fingers!) 

Nobiyuki: I do need to get to work on time my Washu! 

Washu: Yes I know Nubi, but I still need to design a better way to wake up in the morning! 

Nobiyuki: Well, I have a better way to wake up!! 

Washu: Oh Nubi, you rascal you!! (And after an appropriate amount of "private" time) 

Washu & Nobiyuki head down stairs , arm & arm, to the morning family breakfast.   
As Sasami & Katsurina set the table, the rest of the house made their way to the table.   
Nagi & Hiro phased/transmissioned in from their bedroom upstairs, as Ayeka, Ryoko, & Tenchi headed down the stairs from their bedroom. Mihoshi & Kiyone make their way from the downstairs guest room.   
Finally, Yousho comes in from the patio & sits down at the head of the table. 

As small talk is exchanged & everyone eats the delitious breakfast Cooked by Sasami & Kat,   
they catch up with the past days events. Then, a question is asked; 

Tenchi: Well Sasami, Kat you two think your ready for school on Monday? 

Sasami: Well Washu has been preparing us so we won't look like nerds, if that's what you mean?   
It is so different that my Juraian tutors, but, I think I'll adapt well. 

Kat: Yeah, & for me, I have been waiting to get back to school. Since my world was destroyed (3 months previous)   
I want to get back to a normal situation. Tenchi,. do you know what I mean? 

Tenchi: I know how you feel! I want to get back to school too. 

Ryoko: Yeah, but it will be different Love! This is Tokyo University! And we'll be away from home! 

Ayeka: But, Lord Tenchi, you'll have both of us, plus May to keep you company! 

Tenchi: Gee, that's true. with a smile (seems it is a time of change for most of us.) 

Nagi: Well, Yes I can agree since we will soon finish the house that father has built for us.   
(Still having trouble in calling Nobiyuki father, but since he & Washu eloped to Las Vegas 2 months ago,   
she's had to learn.) I do have to say I still have to get use to calling Nobiyuki, Father!   
I hope you understand, I mean't no disrespect. 

Nobiyuki: It's OK, imagine I now have not just a son, but 3 daughters as well,   
I am so humbled & proud of all of you! (All 3 girls blushed)   
{Nobiyuki meant that Nagi, Ryoko & Ayeka by marriage & engagement, were his daughters now} 

Washu: Well, Nubi, shouldn't you get upstairs & get ready for work, Hon?(With a wink!) 

Nobiyuki: Well, I guess I'd better get going! (He kisses his wife, & sprints up the stairs to get ready for work.) 

Hiro: Well, we'd better go now so we can get that house finished, So whoever wants to help come on down!! 

Hiro, Nagi, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kyione & Washu (Who were already dressed for work) head to the construction area on the other side of the lake.(Due to the "Super" help, The house only took a week to finish, since we all know from previous experience, this family has had to rebiuld often!) 

As Kat & Sasami clean the dining table up after the family disperses. Yosho observes that the family ,thought together in many ways was slowly drifting apart. He made his way toward the shrine.   
Yosho thought to himself; (I hope that this isn't the start of something unpleasant.) 

Nagi, Kat & Hiro, should be ready to move into their new house in by the weekend. 

Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka & Mayuka were getting ready to move out to a 2 bedroom apartment near the University campus. Washu, as a surprise furnished the apartment, and had paid for Tenchi's Tuition, as well as for Ryoko, & Ayeka. All three enrolled at the university for the fall session   
Tenchi at first questioned the girls enrolling, because he was afraid of a renewed competition & the fights that might go with it. But, the girls convinced him that they were going not just to be near him, but to study for careers for their future, in case Tenchi did not eventually end up on Jurai. (We'll see!)   
They even balanced their schedules so that one of them would always be with Mayuka, negating any cost for child care. Mayuka was now 31/2 years old & is a typical 3 year old, so all three "parents" definitely had their hands full.

Washu:(Wait till she starts manifesting her powers, they'll be calling me everyday, which is OK by me!)   


Kat, & Sasami enrolled at Tenchi's old school in the equivalent of the 8th grade. (They're both now 14 years old.) Also, With Washu's help, Hiro became the New political science teacher at their school . Nagi Became a Special Operative for the Jurian Military, in charge of protection of the Royal Family members residing on Earth. 

Because of this, Mihoshi, & Kiyone were moving back into the Masaki house as part of the security contingent, along with Kamadake & Azaka. This arrangement satisfied all involved because this would make it harder for anyone to challenge, or harm any of the royals. In truth, All have been considered family & that was the real reason for them to return.   
  


As the day rolled on Yousho returned to the shrine, & awaited several of his family members for practice this afternoon.   
Yousho: (Hiro, Tenchi, Nagi, Ryoko & Mayuka will make their way up for training today.   
Can see a day soon where they'll surpass me, & then I will feel content about this families Safety.) 

Nobiyuki had left for work, while Washu went to work in her lab, after she sent help robots to those working on Nagi's & Hiro's house. Mihoshi was sleeping on the couch, The TV on a daily Soap Opera marathon. 

Kat, & Sasami took a bike ride into town to survey their school. (Washu kept one of her flying probes to keep an eye on them) They packed themselves lunches because they wanted to explore Okayama, & also to hopefully start to make some friends. They had lunch at the city park, & they window shopped around the Local Mall befor coming back for dinner. As they were coming back, they saw what looked like a shooting star, coming down towards their home.   
Kat: Hay, Sasami, Will need to check that out after dinner.

Sasami: Kat, you know that with school coming up, we can't stay up late. You know Ayeka, & your Mom (Nagi) won't let us go exploring tonight>

Kat: Well, there's nothing to keep us from checking it out tomorrow, right?!?

Sasami: Yeah, how about after breakfast?

Kat: That sounds Exellent!   
They rode on till they got to their home.   
  


All who were at home did get together for lunch. After lunch, the principle parts of the family; Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Hiro, Nagi, & Kyione took the stone stairs toward the Masaki Shrine. As Yousho observed, they paired up in different combinations changing opponents every 15 minutes or so. Having such a diverse group made the training harder for the competitors, but better overall because all then had different styles of fighting and defense to observe & perfect. 

They then went into Yosho's office & made their way to the danger room in subspace.   
There (Except for Kiyone) they could fight with their powers. Hiro & Kat (She had returned after her bike ride with Sasami) powered up, as did Nagi & Ryoko. Ayeka & Tenchi changed to their battle suits, & as the intensity of the fighting continued, They paired up again & rotated every 5 minutes. As the differing powers were used, some did better than others.   
Nagi, though not as powerful as Ryoko, made up for her lack of strength with her weapons, Hiro countered Tenchi with his Light Hawk wings with a defensive shield that the wings couldn't penetrate, at least for a time. Ayeka was starting to use a light swoard she learned to use from Ryoko. Though she was not as well trained, she seemed to use the mindlink with Tenchi & Ryoko to use the light sword well.   
Washu joined Yousho as they observed the practice. The mental links were used when the combtants worked as teams. 

Washu: Well, what do you think? 

Yousho: We need to keep them at their best. 

Washu: Well I can make it a bit tougher in the Sub-space danger room? 

Yousho: No, I ment that they hand to hand combat skills have to improve! 

Washu: They have gotten better since the battle with Kendo & Kagato 

Yousho: And, how long were most of them out of commission? 

Washu: One to two weeks! What's your point? 

Yousho: What would have happened if some enemy took the opportunity to attack us when they were down? 

Washu: Hmm, you know , for a 7000 year old ex-prince, you are a smarty-pants aren't you? (smirking) 

Yousho: Coming from my 20,000 daughter in-law, I'll take that as a compliment! (showing only a small wrinkle of a lip) (They continued to watch the practice!)   
  


Sunday: Moving Day for Tenchi & his "Family" 

Nobiyuki & Washu, drove the family van, to the the apartment complex that his son, & his family were moving into. This was the second trip as Nobiyuki had dropped off Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, & Mayuka earlier in the day.   
As they all helped unload the van, Washu was with May, watching them from the 2nd story balcony.   
Their apartment faced the university campus. As a transfer student from a Okyama Community College, Tenchi was now starting his 3rd year of University. 

As they put their items in the room where the would be unpacked & organized, Washu called for everyone;   
they all met at the living room, which was mostly full of boxes of their belongings. 

Washu: Well I hope you can settle in here without any problems. 

Ryoko: What do you mean Mom? (With a confused look) 

Washu: Oh, My little girl, did you think I wouldn't provide for my Little Ryoko   
(Being called Little Ryoko still bothered Ryoko but not as much as before. She had grown closer to Washu, & To Nagi. It's still mindboggling for her to know that she was her sister, & is now living in the Masaki house married to a Masaki) 

Ayeka: We are very thankful for the furniture you have given us, Miss Washu! 

Ryoko: Yeah, especially that king size bed, Oh thanks so much mom! (That warmed Washu's heart) 

Ayeka: (Seemingly annoyed) Ryoko, can't you think of more respectable things to thank your mother about! 

Washu: It's OK Ayeka, I bought one of these for my lab, when Nubi & I want some privacy!   
Right Honey!! (Nobiyuki turns a deep shade of red, as the others were also in varying shades   
of embarrassment at Washu's comment)

Washu: I hope you know that you have a communication link to the house & my lab. If you need anything,   
just call, OK kids?!? Well, I will finish by asking where do you want the transport portal. 

Ayeka: The what? 

Washu: As you know the entrance to my lab is a portal, well I know that being far away from home could be a problem, so this portal is anchored on the living room wall, back at the Masaki Home. 

Ryoko: So, Mom with this we can go back to see you guys anytime? 

Washu: You got it my dear. 

Ayeka: Well why not put it in our living room wall? 

Washu: OK! (And with that she flips the top off a container, & throws the contents on the living room wall, which promptly forms into a door.) 

Nobiyuki: Here, Hon I used the shrink ray you gave me & I have the van here in my pocket. 

Washu: Thanks Nubi. (giving him a peck on the cheek) Well, Like a real door, it has a lock on this side of the door, so if you want your privacy, just lock the door & no one at the house can open the portal.   
The only ones that can come through are yout Cabbits, I thought thta they would stay at home & come 7 go as they pleased

Tenchi: Gee, thanks Washu, That's so considerate of you. This is so nice, to be away from home,   
but at the same time be able to get home, that's great! Thank you for my family for all you 2 have done. 

Washu: Well, what did you expect, we will do anything for our kids! [ and you three will know what I mean in the future, getting an embarrassed feeling from All 3 of them] 

After hugs & kisses good bye, Nobiyuki & Washu made their way through the portal, & Tenchi closed the door. 

Tenchi: [There, Now we are on our own,] 

Ryoko: [in our own home,] 

Ayeka: [With all of us together!] 

As Ryoko held Mayuka, her, Ayeka & Tenchi hugged each other in the middle of stacks of boxes, in their new apartments' living room.   
  
  


Monday Morning, 7:30a.m., The bell rings for all student to be in their classrooms at Okyama Prepatory Public School. 

Hiro: Hello, students, my Name is Mr. Masaki, I am your Political Science & Homeroom teacher.   
As he went over opening of school procedures, Hiro was a little nervous. He had wanted to get back to teaching,   
& it felt good to be in a classroom, but this was his first middle school class.   
Hiro: (I'll just have to be more patient with these students. I just hope to make it through the year.)   
Hiro had been a college professor in his former dimension. But, Washu had convinced him to teach at Tenchi's old school, not only to assimilate to this earth's culture, but to keep an eye on Sasami & Katsurina. 

As Hiro was concerned with keeping his sanity , as Kat & Sasami were making their way through their classes.   
They have 4 of their 6 classes together. They entered their Math class. & when introductions were done,   
they sat next to each other. Since Sasami was using the last name of Masaki, she always sat next to Kat in each class, since most of the teachers have to learn the students names. So, they seat them in alphabetical order.   
As Sasami & Kat sat down A New student sat next to Kat. He was 14 years old, A transfer student from a satantown. 

Kat asked (after the students made introductions), 

Kat: Ah, Just were is this Satantown? Is it west of Tokyo? 

The Boy: it's just about as west as you can get...... without reaching the coast. 

Sasami: So what is you name? 

The Boy: Well it's kind of unusual! 

Kat: Look, my name is Katsurina Masaki, she's my cousin Sasami Masaki (Well, she's really my Aunt) now what's your name? (Both looking at him with a interested , but determined look!)   


The Boy: Well, (pause) it's Trunks Briefs!!   


Well, that was from Way left field. But not really. Katsurina is a Fan Fiction character used   
in the DBZ Fan Fics written by Katsurina. Trunks is Property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation

Next Story of this trilogy: **Surprise, Surprise!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
This is part two of a trilogy, Long Distance Ties was part one of the Triology.   
my earlier Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by:Katsurina Dennisu 

**Surprise, Surprise!**   


As Kat & Sasami finished their first day of school there was a lot to think about.   
Both girls have developed a definite crush on new student ,Trunks. As they climbed on board their bus home, they were immediately surprised by the site of Trunks boarding the same bus. 

Sasami: Wow, he's on our bus, that means we can find out where he lives! 

Both girls turned beet red at the site of the young man sitting 2 rows in front of them. 

Katsurina: Yeah, & this gives me the chance to ask him out for next month's School dance! 

Sasami: You!? Now wait just a minute, I was going to ask him out to that dance! 

Kat: Well, I think then we should both ask him & see which one of us he chooses! 

Sasami: Well, (With a laugh), at least we aren't fighting like my sister & Ryoko fought over Tenchi for so long. 

Kat: The difference is that we started out as friends, & whatever happens we'll still be friends. 

Sasami: I know, it took til this year for them to realize they were friends. 

Kat: Boy, grown-ups can be so stubborn! 

As the bus headed towards their stop, the girls got ready to ask Trunks about the dance, when they both froze in their tracks, He turned around & looked at both of them. They couldn't move until the bus stopped in front of the Masaki Shrine entrance.   
As both girls sighed, they got up to leave the bus, both waving to Trunks as they left.   
But to their surprise, he followed them out the bus!! 

Kat (being Kat) then asked; 

Kat: Trunks what are you doing, why did you get off the bus here? 

Trunks: Ahhh, ( turning beet red with embarrassment), I..... am staying at the shrine! 

Both girls face falted flat to the ground! 

They got up and Sasami said, 

Sasami: You stating with Grandfather? 

Trunks Y..You..u mean Sensei Yousho, Y...Yesss!   
(Stuttering, Trunks was getting very nervous as he was questioned by both girls!) 

All three made their way to the Masaki home, where Kiyone & Mihoshi were watching TV.   
Washu, Sensing Kat & Sasami's presence, as well as the New guest, she telepathically asked both; 

Washu: [ Well, first day of school & you bringing boys home girls? What will your parents say? ] (laughing to herself) 

Kat: [ Grandma, he's a guest of Yousho's.... who happens to be going to our school] 

Sasami: [Yes Washu, So don't tell us about bringing boys home, he's our guest] 

As the three teenagers neared the front door, they were greeted by Little Washu, who opened the door, she reverts back to her child figure when guest arrive, or when she simply feels like it.   


Washu: Well, girls introduce me!! 

Trunks, almost fell down at the site of another girl his own age   
(Ho no not another one, he thought) 

Kat: This is my..uhh... (ho boy, what do I say, that she's my grandma Who can change her appearence at will & is the Greatest scientific genius in the universe?!?!, No that won't fly!!) 

Sasami: (Ho, what do we say about Washu to him, mmm, I can't think of anything to say) 

Washu: ( Rescued the girls by saying) Ho Im Washu, their cousin! 

Trunks: Boy, (nervously,) Do you have a close family !! 

All three girls smiled & laughed, Trunks turned a deep shade of red , he was shown inside the house.   
Washu then introduced the rest of the "family", Kiyone, & Mihoshi (Trunks just looked glassy eyed as he looked at both, not able to speak, this concerned Kat & Sasami greatly) 

Both: [Ho, No competition!] 

Washu: [Don't worry girls he is a 14 year old boy, most, if not all salivate, at the site of a beautiful woman, you'll each have you chance to ask him out later] 

Kat: [Grandma, don't do that, now I know what Mom & Aunt Ryoko go through, so stop it OK?] 

Sasami: [Washu, I don't want you doing that please!] 

Trunks was finally ungluing his eyes for the GP officers who were sitting watching TV, when he noticed a silent conversation going on between all 3 girls. He also noticed something that made him question Washu; 

Trunks: Aahh, Miss Washu; 

Washu: Ho, no, no you can call me "Little Washu" 

Trunks: O...Okay, Little Washu, how come you have an engagement & Wedding ring? 

Washu was now the one grasping for an answer! 

Washu: Ahh,well, ummmm..... 

Just then, Hiro, Nagi & Yousho entered the home through the patio. 

Yousho: Well Mr. Briefs I see you have met my Family, I am Yousho! 

Trunks: (Shaken by the surprise of the 3 adults he answered), Yes Sensei. 

Yousho: Let me introduce my Nephew & his wife, Hiro & Nagi Masaki. (Hiro got home by way flying home unnoticed by anyone) 

They all bow & Trunks shakes the men's hands. 

Trunks: Wow, you sir have a great amount of energy, are you a Warrior, 

Hiro: Trunks, Don't you recognize me, I'm your Political Science teacher! 

Trunks: OH, Kami.! I am Sorry Mr. Masaki, I forgot. 

Hiro: that's OK, but I do practice with your sensei, so you can say that I am trained as a warrior. 

Trunks: Yes sir, ( turning to Nagi), my father sends his regards Nagi-san, he told me to pass on this message. 

Nagi: Well that hard butt, ( She laughed, Hiro looked confused) well what did he say? 

Trunks: He said, that he can't wait to battle you again to see how he has improved to be the greatest warrior in this galaxy, that was his words, Nagi-san, I am only passing the message. 

As the conversation went on, Kat & Sasami looked on intently as they started to resolve how to ask trunks out to the d   
ance. 

Nagi: Well, I think that our young man here needs a rest. I'll show him to the guest room & Hiro, will you take him to the Onsen, I'm sure he needs to relax after such a long trip. 

Before they could talk to him Trunks was gone 

Kat: I need to talk to mom about how She know his father, & where he's really from. 

Sasami asked Washu to investigate the background of the boy...just to be sure about him.   
  


Tokyo: 4 pm, Tenchi's apartment; 

The "Roommates" have settled into a routine, Tenchi leaving at 7 a.m.. for his classes, While Ryoko & Ayeka took turns looking after Mayuka, at 12 noon, Tenchi returned for lunch, while Ryoko & Ayeka took their classes in the afternoon. by 5 p.m. the family was all home enjoying nightly outings to the local parks, window shopping at he local malls, & three times a week going to the dimensional portal   
back to the Masaki home for dinners, & late afternoon training courtesy of Yousho. 

It was the same day Trunks arrived that Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka & Mayuka turned up in the living room as Sasami & Kat was setting the dinner table. 

Tenchi: Why the extra place setting? he asked Sasami 

Sasami: Yousho has taken on a student, a son of a friend of Nagi's. 

Ryoko: Ho and where is this guest? 

Ayeka: Yes I'd like to meet him too. 

Kat: Well, I can tell you that he's my age! 

As they conversed, Hiro & trunks came in through the patio, from the Onsen.   
Suddenly Trunks Powered up & tried to get everyone on behind him & away from Ryoko! 

Trunks: You're the Space Pirate Ryoko, right!!! 

Ryoko: & Who wants to know?   
Trunks: I am Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta, The Prince of Vegetasei, I heard you helped Freesia in several worlds he concqured 

Ryoko: (Looking pained) I was under the influence of Kagato, I had no control over what I did!   
Look kid, I know I did these horrible things, but I am not a Space Pirate anymore & I am not wanted here or anywhere else in this galaxy. 

Ayeka: Trunks is it, well Lord Trunks, Ryoko had stated the truth to you. 

Trunks: (Looking angry) who are you to say she had no control? 

Ayeka, Then Tenchi explained Ryoko's story to Trunks, who settled down & listened. 

Tenchi: ....and that about sums it up! 

Trunks: *turns to Ryoko who was holding Tenchi's & Ayeka's hand as she felt weak in the knees at the retelling of her story.* 

Kat felt her aunt's anguish & mentally comforted her. All made their way to the dinner table where Trunks was brought up to date on the Family's adventures from Tenchi releasing Ryoko to the just concluded battle with Kagato & Kendo. 

Then Sasami, asked; 

Well tell us about yourself, where you live & tell us about your Family & Friends 

Trunks Nervously at first, but building more confidence he told of the origins of the Z-Warriors and the history of his earth, located at the opposite end of the galaxy. he told them of Goku, Gohan, Piccalo, Chi-chi, & His family Bulma his mother (Washu had heard of her at the science academy)   
Vegeta, his Saiya-jin father, & his kid sister Bra. 

Tenchi: Well, I am glad we aren't the only unusual family in this universe.   
All broke out laughing and had a great dinner. 

Tenchi had finished his training with Hiro, Trunks, & Yousho. He then gathered his family from the various parts of the house & they went back home to the Apartment.   
As May was put to bed by tenchi, he then went to bed.   
As he arrived in his bedroom he spotted his 2 Fiancee's in a deep conversation about the newest house guest at the Masaki home 

Tenchi: What are you 2 talking about? 

Ayeka : Well Lord Tenchi, didn't you fell how powerful this young man is? 

Ryoko: I know his father, & I am a little leery about those Saiya-jins 

Tenchi: Why My loves are you both worried about him, he seems like a nice & sincere kid? 

Ayeka: I know from Funaho that there are no more Saiya-jins, since that villain Frieza had destroyed their home planet. 

Ryoko: Nagi Knows his father more personally, I'll ask her about what Trunks said tonight. 

Tenchi: OK, If you are discreet, I'll not object, but please don't jump to conclusions OK   
I'll even ask kiyone to check on him, OK 

Both: Thank you Tenchi! 

With that he jumped in between them on their king size bed & he started to tickle both girls.   
then they ganged up on him. He had never been happier. having the one he loved with him & not having all those doubted about who to choose lifted a heavy weight from his mind.   
The only problem was that he couldn't keep many things secret from his beloved's.   
but it was a 2 way street so he did feel the apprehension each had about the new arrival.   
So he came up with an idea. 

Tenchi: [ Why don't you 2 go tomorrow & talk to Nagi, & see about Trunk's background.   
Just be back in time for your classes I'm sure Washu can baby sit while you talk to Nagi!] 

Ryoko: [Tenchi, You sure seem to come up with the obvious idea, Thanks love] 

Ayeka: [you will never cease to amaze me, Lord Tenchi] 

They both kiss him on each cheek, & then all snuggle up to each other & dream for a hopeful future.   


The Next Day 

Nagi Woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach, this quickly followed with a trip to the bathroom of her new house, Her retching woke up & brought her husband to her side. 

Hiro: Honey, are you OK?? 

Nagi: I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me! please don't worry my love. 

Hiro: I'm still concerned, maybe (but hesitating) we should see you mother? 

Nagi: ( who already had a not so pleasant morning gave a look that could kill a rhino)   
That wouldn't be a great ides RIGHT NOW!!! 

Hiro: OK, I'll leave you alone.....but, if you don't get any better, I think you should go see her   
(Nagi was still angry at Hiro for suggesting she go to her mother, but reading his feelings she simmered down & knew he was concerned so much because he cared so much about her. 

Nagi: Tell you what, if I don't get any better by tomorrow, I'll go see Mom, OK? 

Hiro: That sounds fine to me. 

Hiro then helped his wife up & they headed towards Kat's room to get her up for school.   


On the bus to school, Kat & then Sasami got up from their seats & then sat down on each side of a surprised Trunks. 

They had planned to do this so they could corner the young Saiya-jin to ask him out. 

Kat: Well Trunks Sasami & me want to ask you a question?   
(Trunks Started sweating & getting redder by the minute) 

Sasami: What Kat means to say is this, we want to got the school harvest Festival dance, 

Kat: ...With you! (The girls thought if they both went with him, he could then choose fairly between them. They knew it had worked for Ayeka & Ryoko, but they just wanted to date Trunks, not get married!) 

Trunks seemed to almost pass out with the question the girls asked him, then as he regained his composure he thought about it, 

Trunks: are you 2 sure that you want me to take you "both"? 

In unison they said, "YES"! 

Well, if it's OK with Nagi & Ayeka, then Yes!   
They both yelled out in glee, & kissed Trunks one on each cheek, he promptly passed out with a crooked smile on his face.   
  


Back at the Masaki home: 

Washu woke up with an uneasy feeling. 

Washu: In adult form (I don't feel so good), then as she tried to get up she lost much of her strength & toppled over on the floor next to her bed.   
Upon hearing this Nobiyuki got out of bead & cradled his now dizzy wife. 

Washu: get me to my lab, quick!   
With this he ran down the stairs from their room, & got her on one of the stasis chambers, Washu then called for her medical equipment & on que she was put through various examinations & tests. As Nobiyuki watch with skepticism. when the examination was over, she instructed her mechanisms to give her a shot, & with in seconds, she was able to get out of her chamber & walk to her husband with a smile on her face. 

As Nobiyuki got up, she sat him down again. 

Washu: Well, you want to know why I was weak & fell, right?   
He knodded affirmatively well I guess I have to tell it to you straight.... 

Nobiyuki: Oh Honey, you aren't dying, please I can't take it if you died, please?! 

Washu: NO, I'm fine.... (as he showed relief)... and so is our baby! ( Letting it sink in! 

Nobiyuki: ....Baby? Baby? BABY!!!!!!! He picked up his wife & whirled her around, the he ran throughout the house with her in his arms crying Baby baby as he went, Washu was hanging on for dear life & having a big smile on her face!   
Then Nagi & Hiro showed up & gave her mother a smile & a [Congratulations] telepathically!   
When Nobiyuki stopped out of breath, he put Washu down & was helped by Hiro to the kitchen to grab some water to calm down. 

Nagi: Mom you're pregnant, Who I'm so happy for you! 

Washu: Thanks my little Nagi, & I know you have been sick! 

Nagi: Did Hiro tell you, oh I'm going to ring his neck!! 

Washu: Nagi, you & I have a mental link, I knew when you were throwing up this morning! 

Nagi: Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, 

Washu: let me just check you her, you don't have to go to the lab? 

Nagi: Mother, I am not going to strip here! 

Washu: No, I'm just going to use a hand-held scanner. No stripping, OK? 

Nagi: Sorry Mom, I am irritable today aren't I! 

Washu: (as she scans, she smiles & shakes her head yes)   
And I know why, I'm going to be a Grandma again! 

Nagi: I'm Pregnant too?!?!? 

Yes my Little Nagi, Were going to have Babies, together!   
  


The Next Chapter: ** The Dance, & the Baby Shower!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Some More Surprises

SomeMoreSurprises.html Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic. Since we have deviated   
from the norm, this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series. 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
This is part two of a trilogy, Long Distance Ties was part one of the Triology.   
my earlier Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by:Katsurina Dennisu   


**Some More Surprises!**

Nagi: Mom you're pregnant, oh I'm so happy for you! 

Washu: Thanks my little Nagi, & I know you have been sick! 

Nagi: Did Hiro tell you? Oh I'm going to ring his neck!! 

Washu: Nagi, you & I have a mental link, I knew when you were throwing up this morning! 

Nagi: Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, 

Washu:Let me just check you here , you don't have to go to the lab? 

Nagi: Mother, I am not going to strip here! 

Washu: No, I'm just going to use a hand-held scanner. No stripping, OK? 

Nagi: Sorry Mom, I am irritable today aren't I! 

Washu: (as she scans, she smiles & shakes her head yes)   
And I know why, I'm going to be a Grandma again! 

Nagi: I'm Pregnant too?!?!? 

Yes my Little Nagi, Were going to have Babies, together!   
  
  


Later that day; Ryoko & Ayeka, with Little Mayuka walk through the Dimensional door from their apartment to the Masaki Living room. They greet those who are there & are informed of the happy news that Washu & Nagi are both going to have babies. 

Sasami: Oh, Ayeka isn't it such great news! 

Ayeka: Of course Sasami, I am so happy for both of them. 

Ryoko: Wow, that means I'm an aunt & a sister. (She starts to Laugh loudly) 

Ayeka: Ryoko, Why are you laughing so? 

Ryoko: You know, when it comes to this family, this doesn't really surprise me, it's just a normal part of living here!   
Then All 3 began to laugh at the realization of Ryoko's statement. 

Later after a tearful reunion with Washu, who had sat out on the patio beaming with the glow a woman has at the realization of a new life beginning inside of her.   
Washu: (I'm so happy now, more than at anytime before, having a baby, & the love of my daughters & the rest of the family.) She thought as she waved goodbye to Ryoko & Ayeka as they headed for Nagi's new house. Washu offered to watch Mayuka as they left. 

Nagi was sitting in her new living room not only hapy at her new home, but now joyous at the prospect of having a new baby by her love for Hiro. She also was happy for her mother. Then she started wondering, if she's having her baby at approximatly the same time, then she was having "relations with Nobuyuki during her honeymoon, which was before their Quikie Wedding in Las Vegas.   
(Mom, you little Hentai you, & here I thought Nobuyuki was the only one, wow!)   
just then, there was a knock at the front door. Ryoko(who had closed off her link to her sisiter so as to surprise her) Glomped a surprised Nagi. 

Ryoko: All right sis, you got a bun in the oven, congrats (as she continued to hug her)   
Ayeka then tapped on Ryoko's arm, & as she moved out of the way so she could hug her (Future) sister-in-law, though much less severely. 

Ayeka: Congratulations Nagi, I hope you will find happiness & contentment with the coming of your child. 

Nagi: (Finishing the hug) thank you princess, I hope it will always be so. 

As the three conversed about the pregnancies and other family matters, Ryoko & Ayeka finally got the the subject that brought them there. 

Ryoko: Nagi, Can you tell me what you know about Trunks Briefs? He said that his father is an old friend of yours. 

Ayeka: And, We'd also like to know could he be a threat to us in any way?(both girls looking concerned) 

Nagi: Well, I had worked with his father Vageta, while I was chasing another Saiya-jin, Jardok, who had attacked a Colony of Jurai, & there was a bounty on his head. Vageta, wanted to fight this Jardok, & agreed to help me find him.   
(then wincing a bit at her memory) Remember, I was merciless & usually killed those I chased, & when we found him, I let Vegeta fight him. He defeated & killed Jardok, we split the bounty, & we parted ways. 

Ryoko: But, Trunks said you were friends with this Vageta? 

Nagi: I wouldn't call it friends, more like an ally, a drinking buddy, but nothing more serious. 

Then Ryoko & Ayeka looked at each other, exchanging a telepathic message.   
(Ryoko:She's holding back something!   
Ayeka:yes I agree) 

Ayeka: Then Why did you accept this "Buddy" of your's son here? 

Nagi: I ran across him about last year, settled down & having Trunks with a scientist Named Bulma Briefs.   
They lived on another planet coincidently named Earth on the other side of the galaxy. I is smaller that our earth, with only 5 continents. I became friends with his wife ,so this is more of a favor to Bulma.   
I asked Yousho to give him some training with the sword. 

Ryoko: Wow, that's a surprise, Yousho doesn't usually train anyone outside the family.   
Well, Nagi, seems the Family's Patriarch has accepted you! 

Nagi: Now that you put in that way, Yeah that seems to be right! (A smile beginning to appear on her face) 

Ayeka & Ryoko then asked Nagi if they could give her & Washu a Baby shower, she wants to know why do you want to bath my kid for?   
After facefaulting, they explain the earth custom of a party for expectant mothers, & presents for the baby.   
They then finish since the girls have to be back to meet Tenchi, & to get to their classes later in the day.   
  


After dinner Most of the house either disperses to various parts of the house to read, walk, or watch TV, Kat & Sasami, cleaning up after, went to the Onsen to relax & to figure out how to ask Hiro, Nagi, & Yousho if they can both go with Trunks to the School dance. 

Sasami: Do you think they will accept our point/? 

Kat: I don't know if Mom will, but Dad & Yousho shouldn't be a problem. 

Sasami: Well, when they hear that we don't want to act like Ryoko & Ayeka did before they were engaged to Tenchi, They'll undestand. 

Kat: But, We don't want to say we want to marry him, just go out & see which one of us he likes! I hope they understand. 

Sasami: Me too, (Pause) I still can't get enough of those eyes! 

Kat: Me too! And I like that chest of his, & his shoulders, & his butt, and those arms, that hair, his clothes, and....and.........everything!(Sighing ) 

Sasami: Kat, hey get a grip. please! 

Kat: (very redfaced) Ah, Sorry! 

They Both started giggling hysterically! 

Just as they giggled The door to the Onsen open & he made his way in. When he saw the two girls, he froze in utter embarassment, looking at the them, they did have towels on, but that didn't matter to the shy youth, blood spewed out of his nose & he simply fell flat on his back, fainting! 

A few minutes later, he woke up groggy & when he focused on his surroundings, he was at the foot of the stairs of the Onsen. He then heard giggling, from behind him, & then saw both girls run from a bush to the Masaki home. 

Trunks: Oh No, Now they won't have anything to do with me!   


As he got up he also figured out that they had dragged him down the stairs after who knows what they might have done.   
He checked himself from head to toe just to make sure, then he had a big drop on his head, his towel was backwards from how he tied it when he went to the Onsen. 

Trunks: That must've been Kat...Oh Noooooo! 

he fainted again!   
  
  


Washu was in her lab checking her self & her baby with her scanning equipment as Nagi walked in. 

Nagi: Hey Mom, how are you doing? (as she hugged her still adult Mom) 

Washu: Hi yourself My Little Nagi, have you been feeling OK? 

Nagi: Well as you warned me about, I have started having cravings. 

Washu: Like Squid & Ice cream, or Spinach & Hotdogs, right? 

Nagi: Yep! 

Washu: well I need to check up on you, to make sure you & your baby are OK! 

Nagi: That's why I'm here. (after a long pause) Mom, can I ask you something? 

Washu: Yes, what is it My Little Nagi? 

Nagi: Well, ( a bit embarrased) I have had a real need.... to be with Hiro, All the Time!!! 

Washu: Join the club Kid, & I haven't seen Nubi happier!(Chuckling) 

Nagi: But, what can you do to help me when he's not here (having a worried look) 

Washu: Oh, I see, well I would consider doing something to take your mind off it 

Try improving your skills as a bounty hunter for instance. 

Nagi: But, I don't do that anymore! 

Washu: But, with this family you need to keep in shape & your skill can come in handy in case we're threatened. 

Nagi: Ok, I'll try it Mother (She wasn't impressed with her answer) 

Washu: You seem to be irritable too, & you cry for no reason, right! 

Nagi: (after almost snapping at her Mother, she calmed down & said) Yes!   
(She then began to cry!) 

Washu: It's all a part of the process, I would suggest you find a quiet place to sit & read, or sleep, it calms you down when you have these urges to cry, or scream, or rape your husband......! 

Nagi: Mother!!!!( then she stops crying & starts laughing with her mother joining in.)   
  
  


Later at Nagi's Home 

Hiro, Nagi & Yousho were sitting on the couch & the smaller couch, facing them was Katsurina & Sasami. 

Hiro: So you both want to ask Trunks out to this dance, is that right? 

The girls say in unison: Yes! 

Nagi: Ok, Why both of you, why don't you want to date him separately? 

Sasami: Well...As you know Ryoko & Ayeka stopped most of their fighting when Tenchi asked them both to marry him, right? 

Yousho: & what does that have to do with this dance? 

Kat: Well,( hesidently ) we thought that if Trunks sees that we don't fight like they did, it would make it easier for him to choose who he might want to date, after the dance! 

Trunks was walking down the stairs and overhears the conversation. He was impressed how both girls took this so calmly. He decided to act like a charmer, like he learned from his best friend, Goten. 

All 3 adults look at each other , converse in whispers & then nodded. Yousho then rises & speaks; 

Yousho: As you know Trunks' parents are not here, so we have to judge what is best for him & for the both of you, so with that said, we have decided to allow you to ask him,...... 

Trunks: (Standing on the second floor landing said) Well, then (as everybody looks up) why don't you ask?! 

Sasami: you mean, it's ok with you, Trunks? 

Trunks: sure, I heard from the others how Ryoko & Ayeka fought, & I like the way you two have done this in a civilized & non aggressive way. And, I dont' feel as nervous if both of you are there, OK! 

Both girls: Oh Yeah!! 

Nagi: (in a whisper to Hiro, & Yousho) I'm going to have Washu monitor them, just to be safe! 

Yousho: a good idea!   
  
  


That night at Tenchi's apartment 

As Tenchi, Ayeka & Ryoko were sleeping intertwined, a small figure floated above them. 

Mayuka: Daddy, I'm Hungry! 

Tenchi, who was on the edge of the bed (normally he's sleeping inbetween the girls) woke up & then focused on a someone above the bed! 

Tenchi: May, (surprised) what are you doing up there?!?! 

He then woke his future wives up & showed them May's latest accomplishment. 

Ryoko: Oh yeah, way to go May( happily grabbing may down to her) 

Ayeka: She already flying, oh my! May, my darling, please can you make me a promise? 

May: What Mommy eka? 

Ayeka: Can you restrict you flying to in the house, or when we go to Grandpa's house, OK   
(concerned that May's flying outside would cause much unwanted attention.) 

Tenchi: Can you promise us that, noodles, Please, for your mommy's & Me? 

May: mmmmmm, Ok! (They all gave her a hug, & settled down to sleep, hoping tomorrow wouldn't bring anymore surprises.)   


Next chapter:** New Arrivals******

Katsurina is a Fan Fiction character used in the DBZ Fan Fics written by Katsurina.   
Trunks is Property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. New Arrivals

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic. Since we have deviated   
from the norm, this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series. 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
This is part 4 of a 6 part Saga.   
my earlier Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by: Katsurina Dennisu   
  


**Chapter 4: A New Arrival**

A small and speedy space ship appears from warped space, just outside Mars.   
It makes it's turn towards Earth as Washu (Who was alerted to it's presence by her security systems)   
monitor's it's progress.   
As she gets a closer look she sees a familiar logo & name on the ship. Capsule Corp. 

Washu: (Well another of Bulma's little toys, mmmmm, I'm going to have to visit her soon, & find out the genius besides being Trunk's Mom.)   


Then she feels sick, a side effect of the Pregnancy she has. it's been almost 2 months since the discovery that her & Her daughter Nagi were with child. The elation of being Pregnant now was partially forgotten in morning sickness, a nagging back & sore feet. I nearly forgotten how lousy this part of the pregnancy is! 

Washu: Lucky Nubi's there to help & rub my feet for me. Plus having to stay in my adult form is draining on my system. I hope I can make it the full 6 months, & I hope Nagi does too.   
(Shows a concerned look) I am happy for her, but worried, what if these 2 bundles of joy want to come out at the same time? Oh, I've got to train some of my kin here to step in just in case I'm unavoidably detained (boy what an understatement). 

She Makes a note to check herself & Nagi weekly, due to her own unique physiology, & Nagi's own as well.   


****************************************************************************   
Washu then directs the capsule towards the lake next to the Masaki Residence, as it makes it's was through our atmosphere. In it a very confused & hungry passenger tries to retake control of the ship to no avail. Then a black portal just slightly larger than the small capsule ship opens & takes the ship into Washu's Subspace hanger. 

Ship's occupant: I got tell Bulma-san to pack more food next time, I'm starving! 

Washu had earlier called Nagi at her home & asked her to come & help her greet the new arrival.   
Nagi: Mother, Do you know who it is? 

Washu: Honey, I was going to ask you the same question! (The a pause) Did Trunks mention anything about someone either following him or coming for him? 

Nagi: He hasn't mentioned anyone who might be after him or following him to me Mom. 

With that, a noise was heard air rushing out & a lone figure steeping out of the capsule ship that just arrived.   
The person was male from first sight, with a blue fighting suit & a white cape.   
He was young, Black, spiky hair, about Trunks age & height. As he approached a sound of a girgling stomach was heard which made the women chuckle softly to themselves. 

Finally, he spoke;   
Ship's occupant: Hi, I'm Son Goten, Trunks's best friend, & where am I & who are you? 

With a puzzled look Nagi spoke; 

Nagi: I am the bounty Hunter Nagi, an associate of Trunk's Father, Vegeta!   
This is Washu, The Greatest scientist in the Universe, And My mother. 

Goten: Boy That's a mouthful, & by the way you must both eat good here (He was looking at their stomachs, now showing the signs of early pregnancy). 

Washu: (Aggravated) I'll have you know boy that my daughter & I are pregnant! 

Goten: You Mean both of you together, boy that's strange isn't it (They both face faulted!) 

Nagi: (Growing Angry) No you nut ball, we are pregnant naturally, you know from a guy!! 

Goten: (Now embarrassed) Gee, I'm sorry.   
Well I need to find Trunks Briefs do you know Him? 

Washu: Yes, My daughter, Lord Yousho & I have been training him for the last 2 months on swordsman ship. 

Goten: Boy that must be cool, can I watch when you train next? 

Nagi: Sure Kid, but why did you want to see Trunks? 

Goten: Oh, I just came to see how he's been, plus his mom asked me to keep an eye on him while he's here. He and the other Z Warriors have many enemies that usually want to blow up earth or universal conquest. We are there as a strikes force to stop tyranny. Was I clear enough? 

Washu: Wait your planet on the opposite side of this galaxy is called "Earth"? 

Goten: Yes, Why? 

Nagi: Well you're standing on The Planet Earth, this planet is also called Earth, & we are the one more often than not protecting it too. 

Goten: Wow, 2 earths, that's cool! (Another growl from Goten's stomach broke the silence)   
By the way Is there any food around here, I ran out about 15 minutes ago & I'm hungry. 

Nagi: Sure, I'm sure there's some leftovers in the Kitchen, come with me & I'll get you some. 

Washu: I'll meet you up there in a minute. She moved to a stack of computer terminals & using her holopad, punched up biological readings on Trunks & Now Goten.   
Washu: So their both Super Saiyi-jins. Excellent, I'll put him 7 Trunks through their paces with Hiro & Katsurina as soon as they get home from school.   
  


****************************************************************************   
Aa They rode the Bus, Kat felt a slight twinge like something new was going to happen, not good or bad, just new!   
Kat Hey guys, I think something's up at home, I got a funny feeling that there's someone new there now!   
Trunks: I am sensing something familiar, I'm just to far for me to tell.   
Sasami: You can sense things, both of you?   
Kat: Seems our powers are similar Trunks-kun!   
Trunks: Seems so Kat-chan! 

As the bus came to a stop in front of the entrance to the shrine grounds, All 3 felt a tingling in their chests, as soon as the bus left, Trunks & Kat Grabbed both of Sasami's arms & Flew over the trees to the house. there waiting for them was Washu, Nagi, & Goten! 

Trunks: Hey Its My best friend Goten!!!! 

As they landed, Trunks took off to greet his friend not checking to see if Sasami had landed properly, both Sasami & Kat tumbled to the ground in a jumble of arms & legs 

Trunks & Goten ran back to help the 2 girls. 

Trunks: Oh I am so sorry, Let me help you up Kat. 

As they did their eyes met & an invisible spark finally lit up. The World melted away leaving the two alone. Kat already had it, but now Trunks finally saw how cute & nice she looked, that smile, those eyes, (WOW). They kept on looking at each other as Goten helped Sasami up. then it happened again only this time it was Goten & Sasami. if a nuclear bomb blew up between them they wouldn't have noticed, either couple! 

Nagi & Washu were watching this scene in front of them with much amusement & a hint of happiness. 

Nagi: Wow their zoned out, oblivious to anything & everyone, have you seen that before Mother? 

Washu: You mean in class or at home? 

Nagi: Mother, please be serious for once, they do make cute couples! 

Washu: Nagi Be Nagi, you wouldn't have said that 6 months ago, would you now? 

Nagi: (You know she's right I would've looked at this and saw weakness and a pathetic existence, boy was I wrong. Love in it's many forms as I have come to find out recently is not a weakness but a strength & it can over come any brute strength out there, I found that out first hand.) 

Washu: [That's the Nagi I know, now!] ( Nagi smiled!) 

Nagi: [ Well should we leave them there to stare at each other, or what?] 

Washu: (With a crooked grin she had a brilliant idea)   
[Will see if they can react to the world around them!] 

Nagi: Mother,... what are you going to do? (now a little nervous) 

As a holopad appeared next to Washu, all four teens disappeared The rematerialized 50 feet   
above the lake in the exact positions that they were before! 

As the breeze blows faster the higher up you are Sasami first sense a change around them, she looked down then a Look of terror filled her face, Goten then saw that & looked down.   
Trunks & Kat were next, then 3 of the four yelled out one word, WASHU!!! 

Washu: Did I hear that right, (They all fell 25 feet down & Stopped!!)   
All 4 then said: Little Washu, Please? 

Washu: Aahh, OK! She then teleported them back to where started. 

As they again profusely call Washu-chan, Nagi asked Trunks & Goten about Vegeta 

Nagi: So How's the Bullet head been? 

Trunks: If my father heard that he would go ballistic. 

Nagi: Only Trunks He wouldn't, because I can get away with calling him that, you see I defeated him awhile back during one of our operations as partners. 

Nagi: And how's Bulma? 

Goten: She sends her thanks for you taking Trunks in & Says that " Veg has seen the error of his ways", she said you would know what that meant! 

Nagi Smiled, Thanked Goten and started to head towards the house.   
  


****************************************************************************   
Goten then started to fill in Trunks on current news at home; 

Goten: Well you know Pan, well she seems to be hanging with that Ubuu kid dad has been training! 

Trunks sighed! 

Trunks: (Finally someone to occupy her time, & not mine! 

Goten: Well, you know your dad's now a level 3 Super Saiyijin. 

Trunks: What, When did this happen? 

Goten: About a week after you left, Why? 

Trunks: Goten, when we get back we need to fuse & see what dad's really got! 

Washu: You can fuse yourselves together? 

Goten: And form Gotenks, a level 3 Super Saiya-jin 

Nagi: Well if you want to practice while your here, My husband is on that level! 

Trunks & Goten: What, but, but he's not a Super Saiya-jin? 

Washu: No, but he is a dimensional being who possesses that strength, as well as Kat right there! 

Kat: (Blushing somewhat) t..t..that's true! 

Trunks: How can both of them be naturally that powerful? 

As Washu related the story of her son in law & her grand daughter & Her sister Tokimi's connection, Sasami, Nagi, & Kat left the trio on the patio to make dinner. 

Washu:..... so I'll be getting you on a schedule to spar with all of us who can fight & have the skills to test both of you! 

Trunks: even Kat & Sasami? (Goten had a concerned look also) 

Washu: Well, Not Sasami, her power is more ethereal, but Kat, why of course my grand daughter has the power of 1/2 of a whole dimension at her disposal!   
(That statement made an impact on both Trunks & Goten. Goten, had a slight fear about going up with Kat, while an appreciation crept into Trunk's mind, with a smile.)   


****************************************************************************   
As Washu continued to talk to the boys, Both Kat & Sasami were making dinner. 

Sasami: Wow that Goten he' so Cute! 

Kat: Really, he seems kinda Like a bubble head. 

Sasami: Well, I don't think he's that dumb, & he still seemed to be concerned about us as we hung in the air. 

Kat: Yeah but so was Trunks! ( Boy was he ever! Wow he looked Yummy and hot, where did that come from!?!) 

Sasami saw that confused look & asked; 

Sasami: Kat is something wrong about Trunks? 

Kat: No, is there with you? ( A small look of concern) 

Sasami: (With a pained expression) I don't want to go with Trunks to the dance, I want to go with Goten! Is that OK?( stated nervously) 

Kat: Really, that means he would take just me( slowly going into that spacy look again) 

Sasami: Hey Kat, Snap out of it, OK! 

Kat: Ha, Oh Sorry! It's OK with me, but we need to talk to both of them today! 

Sasami: Right, Would that change our plans a bit? 

Kat: No, only we would share the transportation between 4 not just 3, that would be cheaper for all that way! 

Sasami: Wow, I was wondering if you would be upset that I cut out on you two! 

Kat: Are you kidding, this will work out great for both of us! 

Sasami: You're right (they both giggled as they continued to prepare dinner.)   
  
  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************   
Deep in space a lone figure streeks way towards the earth occupied by the Tenchi Clan.   
He was following the paths of both Trunks & Goten. He was filled with rage & an overwhelming hatred for both teen warriors. Kill me twice huh, I'll kill the two of them at once!   
Brolly was only 2 days out away from the Earth!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Preparations

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
my earlier Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by:Katsurina Dennisu   


**Chapter 5: Preparations **(Changed from To train & To Dance)   


After dinner, & as Trunks introduces Goten to the rest of the Gang, Kat & Sasami were in the kitchen washing dishes. 

Kat: Ah, Sasami, Can I ask you something? 

Sasami: What's it about, the math homework? 

Kat: No,.... not about the homework, I wanted to know why you zoned out when you first saw Goten? 

Sasami: (Bushing profusely) I was ,....Well... I...., Ahmmmm,.... I.... 

Kat: ( with a smirk) You like him don't you? 

Sasami: Well... I...., Ahmmmm,.... I.... I mean, mmmmmm Yes, I..I..I think so! 

Kat: Well, then we need to talk to Trunks right away (Thinking about the Dance Date arrangements) 

Sasami: Then we need to to finish the dishes, hurry up, Kat (Both had smiles at the possibility of having their "Own" date to the Dance)   
  


*********************************************************************************** 

As the girls made their way out to the patio, Trunks, Goten, Hiro, & Yousho, were talking about changes in the training since Goten has joined them.   


Kat: Dad, Can we talk to Trunks & Goten for a minute....in private? 

Hiro: (knowing what "in private" meant) Well Boys we'll see you tomorrow before school to train, OK? 

Trunks & Goten say in unison: OK! 

Hiro: & Kat, I need to see you at home after you finish, Kiddo, OK? 

Kat: Yes, Dad!!! 

Trunks: So girls what do you want to talk about? 

Kat: Well, we need to talk to you about the dance date you're taking us to. 

Goten: Wait, you mean he's taking both of you? 

Sasami: Yes, but we need to change that now. 

Goten: Well I'd better let you guys talk privately. 

Sasami: No, Goten, You need to stay (Grabbing his arm, Sasami goes beet red, & she turns away) 

Trunks: OK, what's going on? ( A bit concerned) 

Kat: (Grabbing Trunks's arm & whispering to him Sasami's Intent, He looks at Goten, then at Sasami)   
it's OK with me, as long as he's OK with it! 

Sasami: ( she then speaks to Goten ), I know you just got here, but talking to Trunks, I feel I know you somewhat. 

Goten: Well, you got me there! 

Sasami: I know that we said that Trunks was going to take both of us to our school dance, but I would really want..... you to take me. Is that Ok with you???(Looking at him nervously) 

As Kat & Trunks looked on Goten took a few seconds though for Sasami it felt much longer. 

Goten: I'd be honored to take you Sasami, it might be really fun! 

Sasasmi Yelled "Yeah", & Hugged Goten, he turned an even deeper read with a hint of blood from his nose. Trunks bid Kat goodbye & grabbed a dazed Goten dragging him inside the house & toward the guest room where he was staying. 

The girls after a few more minutes of talking about the dance with some giggling, left for their homes to contimplate what happened that night. Both slept well & dreamed of dancing the night away.   
  


***********************************************************************************   


The rest of the week was spent by the family doing their normal chores & duties: 

Washu, was in her lab, but having more of ther robots continuing her experiments due to her losing energy as her pregnancy progressed. 

Nobuyuki going to work but using a portable portal in his office bathroom to check up on his wife to make sure she wasn't overworking. 

Nagi was keeping up her new house, & borrowing some cleaning robots from her mom Washu as she too is less energized due to her pregnancy. She still supervized moring training with Yousho for Hiro, Tenchi ( Before he went to his classes through his portal), Kat, Trunks & now Goten. 

Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, & Mayuka continued to live in Tokyo, popping in occationally through their portal. 

Hiro(as a Professor), Trunks, Sasami, Kat, & now Goten attending the local Middle school. 

Yousho, continiued his duties at the shrine.   
  


*********************************************************************************** 

Training mainly consisted of hand to hand combat supervised by Nagi, & kendo training using the bookken by Yousho. The bokken training was in the morning, while the hand to hand combat happened before dinner. Yousho & Nagi kept all outdoor training without powers being used, while twice a week they used their powers in the sub-space "Danger" room. There the boys really got a work out mainly from Tenchi & his Juraian powers, & Hiro & Kat with their dimensional powers.   
As the training continues Trunks & Kat spar more & More & start to really appreciate each others skills & become much closer. In some matches where Goten is fighting , Sasami seems to be there to cheer on Goten, even when he fought Tenchi. Though Tenchi faked looking hurt, but knew that Sasami was definitly infatuated with Goten. 

Tenchi: ( I need to talk to Ayeka & see if we need to be concerned) 

After each on of their matches, both young couples gathered with each other to talk & more or less hang around with each other. Yousho's only concern was that they won't concentrate while fighting, so he made them work longer each day. They quickly realized to gather away from the training grounds, so as not to incur the wrath of Yousho.   
  


*********************************************************************************** 

After dinner the next day ( One day before the dance )   
During their talks each told of their origins & families. The Boys eyes grew to the Size of Saucers as first Sasami's & then Katsurina's stories were told. 

Goten: You mean I'm taking a real Princess to the dance, WOW, my mom can't complain about that   
(Remembering her baggering him on all the girls he dated back home.) 

Trunks: Well, I have to deal with a Demi-goddess & A cute one too!   
( Kat hit Trunks in the arm faking an angry look, which turned to a soft smile.) 

Then the boys started to tell the girls of their families & All the adventures of the Z- Warriors. 

Many ooh's & ahs later, the girls were glowing with pride about their dates to the dance. 

Kat: Just remember, you try something I don't like, you get it! (Trunks puts his hands up in a jeature of protection) 

Sasami: And as for you ( Pointing to Goten), if you are bad, then you'll have to meet my parents, especially my mother! (With that Goten ran around the patio yelling "No Please Not that, Please!" while they all laugh their heads off. 

Hiro: (Coming out to investigate Goten' antics) OK Bed time for all 

*********************************************************************************** 

Washu had sent messages to Ayeka & Ryoko, as well as Kiyone & Mihoshi   
AS the 4 girls made it to Washu's lab, they were greeted with Washu & Nagi having some Tea at the center of her lab. 

Washu: Oh, Thanks girls for coming, I'm sure your'e wondering why I asked you here, right? 

Ryoko: Hey Nagi, Yes Mom Why? 

Nagi: Well to answer, we need you to be our birthing teams! 

All four girls hit the floor with a loud thud! 

As they got up, Washu began explaining that Ryoko & Mihoshi will assist Nagi in her delivery, while Kiyone & Ayeka will help Washu. 

Washu: I'll implant the knowledge you'll need for any emergency due to the fact that I will be the one giving birth! 

Ayeka: Miss Washu ,( Remember, she has to stay in her adult form while pregnant) What if you are not in labor when Nagi is? 

Washu: I will still need your help girls, I might start helping her & then go into labor myself, you see. 

Mihoshi: So, who are the ones giving birth here? (All face fault) 

Washu: You.... are getting a double dose, got it! 

Nagi:[ Ryoko, are you sure she can help?!?!?] 

Ryoko: [ Don' worry sis , it'll be OK!] 

Ayeka: Miss Washu, when are you 2 due then? 

Washu:Well, since we are of similar backgrounds, I'd say right around christmas! 

Mihoshi:Wow, that's only 2 months away, maybe we'll have a combined Christmas/ Baby shower party. 

Kiyone: For once Mihoshi, That's a great idea! 

Mihoshi: Ok goody, goody! (Clapping as she skipped out of Washu's lab) 

As the girls started to leave, Ryoko telepathically asked:   
[Mom, I need to talk to you about something Ayeka asked me about today, OK? ] 

Washu: Just give me a minute! 

As she waited she recounted the conversation with her co-fiance. 

Ayeka: Ryoko, can I talk to you a minute, please? (Ryoko senced concern over their link) 

Ryoko: Sure, just let me put May down for a nap, I'll be back in a minute 

A few minutes later, Ayeka was sitting on the couch while pensively holding her juice from breakfast.   
Ryoko then came down the hallway from May's room & sat down next to her friend. 

Ryoko: So, What's the problem Princess? 

Ayeka: First close your link, I don't want Tenchi to hear us think on what I'm about to ask you!   
(After they closed their links,) I felt you kiss Tenchi this morning, as he left! (Letting what she said sink in) 

Ryoko (looking somewhat confused) You... felt my kiss to Tenchi?? How? 

Ayeka: I was afraid of this, this does happen occationally with Jurain couples, but I thought since you were not Jurian, & Tenchi being mostly human, we wouldn't have this happen. (She rembles on some more). 

Ryoko: Ayeka, What are you talking about? 

Ayeka: (Taking a deep cleansing breath) The Link that we have is not just psychic, it's more than that. 

Ryoko:....Fell it! Oh no, you mean to say that when you said you felt me kissing Tenchi, you mean you really felt me kissing Tenchi, right?! 

Ayeka: Yes, sister, we feel each other, especially when 2 of us are doing the actual physical contact, any physical contact! 

Ryoko: you mean, when we get married....... 

Ayeka: Yes! 

Ryoko: And we have the honeymoon......... 

Ayeka: Yes!! 

Ryoko: And we're....intimate........ 

Ayeka: Most certainly!!! 

Ryoko: Oh no Tsunami will, I don't like the idea of feeling YOU & Tenchi..... 

Ayeka: Well, how do you think I'm feeling about when You & Tenchi...... 

Ryoko: Point taken!! (then thinking) Wait, we can block out, or close the link can't we? 

Ayeka: Ryoko, think a little bit, in the heat of passion, do you really think any of us three can control ourselves and keep the link closed??? 

Ryoko: Well,... I guess not.( Not looking happy) 

Ayeka: Well, do you have any ideas? 

Ryoko: (after a few minutes), I'll ask Mom, & if she doesn't have any good answers, your mom & Funaho! 

Ayeka: I hope your mother has some answers, because if not, we'll have to tell them about Tenchi & The Link, & I don't think they will be happy about it! 

Ryoko: You mean your Dad, right? 

Ayeka: I don't think they will tell him, but be ready to be lectured from them anyway. And, remember, they will be your In laws when we marry Tenchi! 

Ryoko: Oh I need some medicine, I just got a massive headache! 

Ayeka: I have had one since this started. 

Ryoko: Then, since I have to go & see Mom today, I'll ask her then, OK Ayeka? 

Ayeka: Thank you Ryoko, that helps me ease my mind, of you don't mind I'mm going to try to take a nap before Tenchi get's home, OK? 

Ryoko: I dont have to go to Mom's Lab until Tenchi get's home, so go rest girl you need it! 

Ayeka: Thank you, you know is so nice to talk like this rather than fight all the time, don't you think? 

Ryoko: Yeah, but those fights were fun in theur own way! 

Ayeka: If I didn't have a headache, I'd love to go to the trainig grounds & Spar with my old rival! 

Ryoko: Maybe tomorrow, when you feel better.... 

Ayeka: ...And, we have an answer to this problem!   


*********************************************************************************** 

Back at the lab: 

after Ryoko's explination, Washu went to her massive computer system & pulled up anything on Telepathic links from everywhere in the universe, from Jurian databanks, to the science academy Computers. Finally, Washu asnwered: 

Washu: Ryoko, I can develop a drug to temporarily turn off the link, but I would still talk to Funaho, & Maisaki about this! 

Ryoko: But, Mom they don't know about Tenchi, Ayeka & Me, or the bonding that we shared. 

Washu: Well, That's not totally true....... 

Ryoko: Washu, who did you tell! (Washu knowing she hit a nerve with her daughter, she doesn't call her washu anymore, except when she's mad at her) 

Washu: Funaho knows, but.... she didn't tell Masaki & Azusa! 

Ryoko: How can she do that. she & they have the same type of link we do, that's where Ayeka got the idea in the first place! 

Washu: Well, if they knew, wouldn't they have been here already! 

Ryoko: mmm, you right Mom, I'll talk to Ayeka & we'll be back in 1/2 hours to call Funaho! 

Washu: Your welcome...... she said to her daughter as she left   
(kids these days, never appreciateing their parents)   


It's now the morning of the school dance, All for Teens at the Masaki residences were dreaming of what will happen at the dance, while a certain Crazed Saya-jin is just passing neptune on this way to earth!   


Next, chapter 6: The Dance & The Sacrifice 

A dance is interrupted and there are deaths in the family! Stay tuned! 


	6. Dances & Death

TheDanceTheDeaths.html Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic. Since we have deviated   
from the norm, this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series. 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
This is part 4 of a 6 part Saga.   
my earlier Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by: Katsurina Dennisu   
  


**Chapter 6: The Dance & The Deaths!**

As the morning sun peered to the bedroom, Nagi looked at her husband who was standing looking outside.   
He has that far away look as he was watching the sun rise. He had that long hair in a ponytail down to his waist.   
He had grown a goatee to go with the mustache he had when he fell to earth from his dimension. He was taller than Tenchi, but had more facial features, more like Tenchi's grandfather. All 3 did look like the same person but at different stages of his life. That did disturb Nagi a little. But, she remembered that "Her" Hiro looked very similar to Tenchi when he died so long ago. 

She then got up and hugged her husband from behind. He reached back & brought her toward his front, & they hugged & kissed for several minutes until an "Oh not in front of the window, Please" from their embarrassed daughter Katsurina who was making her way from their house towards The Main Masaki home. Even after Hiro & Nagi moved into their house across the lake from the original house, they always seemed to have breakfast & dinner with the rest of the family at the main house. 

Nagi: Well, we'd better get ready & head out or there won't be much left of breakfast left. 

Hiro: Yes, & With those 2 Saiyi-jin Boys, I doubt we'd even find a scrap left. 

Nagi: Well, you'd seem to keep up with them Honey! 

Hiro: Speak for yourself, Babe! 

Nagi: Yeah, but I have an excuse (Patting her stomach)! 

Hiro: (Weakly) You do have a point (He then quickly kissed her & ran towards the bathroom to get ready for the day).   


(Tonight's the night, boy am I nervous!) Thought Trunks. ( I need to start getting ready for the dance. Kami, did I forget anything?) 

Goten: Maybe clothes are needed for a dance, Trunks! (Trunks looked down as he was in his underwear, and a giggle came from the hallway next to the bedroom he shared with Goten, at Nagi & Hiro's house. Kat was losing herself as she was pointing to Trunks who quickly turned red from head to foot & ran for his bedcovers. Goten seeing what happened also started laughing uncontrollably. (But, Nagi quickly heard the commotion, & came running). 

Nagi: (Grabbing a laughing Kat by her ear & dragging her down the hall) Now my young one, you will leave the boys alone, right! 

Kat: Ouch, Ouch, Hey Mom it was an accident really, I didn't see anything really, Oh Mom please stop, your pulling my ear off! 

Nagi: Your lucky that's all that hurts Kat, you will now do an additional 30 minutes of practice today with me, got it! 

Kat (Grudgingly) Yes Mom! 

Nagi: (Now I know what Mom went through with Ryoko, sighing wishfully) 

******************************************************************************************************* 

A booming voice asked his servant, a character similar to Tokimi's D3, the Progress of Brolly towards Earth. 

Booming voice: When is Brolly expected to reach Earth? 

A-1: with in the next 6 earth hours milord! 

Booming voice: Good, I hope he work's out better than those egotists Kendo & Kagato! 

A-1: Will you want to see your daughter's sire, after Brolly had finished off the Super Saiyi-jins & the others? 

Will see if he succeeds, then yes, if not, I can wait. I have waited for them since the beginning of time! 

A-1: Yes, Sire! 

****************************************************************************************************** 

As the dance was that night, everyone who was involved in the dance had an early lunch. 

So Sasami, with Kat, & Goten's help, made dinner not just for the group that was going to the dance, but for everyone who wasn't going. And with Washu's special heating trays, the food could be kept warm for those who ate later in the day as those going to the dance ate early. 

As the rented limousine arrived those who were going to the dance gathered in front of the house.   
Hiro & Nagi, who would be chaperones, came out.   
Hiro in a rented black tux, Nagi with a blue/gray beaded ankle length dress.   
Then came the boys, Trunks in a blue suit, & Goten in a gray pinstriped suit.( each had to go through several since some of the suits split down the back.)   
Finally Kat & Sasami came out with the same knee length dresses, Kat with a Red dress, Sasami with a green one   
Both had a little make-up on to bring out the natural beauty they each had.   
Both Boys stared with shocked expressions 

Nagi: Boys, boys (finally shaking them out of their funk) it's time to go. 

Both girls were blushing as they were helped into the limousine for the ride to the School Dance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Battle Won & Lost

BattleWonandLost.html Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's   
Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic. Trunks and Goten Belong to Skira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. Since we   
have deviated from the norm, this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series. 

This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends"   
This is part 5 of a 10 part Saga. This is my 2nd Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by: Katsurina Dennisu   


**Chapter 7: A Battle Won & Lost**   


As a 3 ships made their way home from the battle with Brolly all thoughts there were on those injured there & at home.   
Washu, Nagi, Sasami, & Yousho are trying to stabilize the wounded at home; 

While Ryoko is in a regeneration chamber recovering from a tree limb slicing into her right lower chest, luckily her healing powers will have her out of the chamber with in the hour.   
Ayeka is not so lucky, still unconscious, she suffered several broken ribs & various contusions & bruises.   
Yousho & Sasami kept an eye on them. 

Washu, & Nagi were much more concerned about Nobuyuki! the were fighting to keep him alive. As they worked the both felt a loss of energy by either Hiro or Katsurina. Nagi started shaking knowing one of her two loves of her life was seriously injured.   
Washu also nervous from the feelings she felt, kept on working to keep her husband alive, she squeezed her daughter's hand & telepathically told her don't worry, well take care of it Nagi, remember this is you Mom talking! Nagi stopped shaking & focused on her step-father. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

The three ships landed in Washu's subspace hanger, & all rushed the wounded out towards Washu's lab.   
Of all of them, the only seriously injured was Katsurina, who was being carried by Trunks. He, for his effort was bathing Kat with his energy to keep her alive as she carried her. She was looking at her new love with weak eyes barely clinging to life.   
Kat knew she didn't have much time left, so she just stared at the boy who had captured her heart, and was desperately trying to save her life.   
When he looked down at her cute face now stained with streaks of blood, she mouthed the words, "I love you dummy!"   
A quick grin & an "I love you more you stubborn brat" was Trunks answer!   
Then she smiled, her eyes slowly fluttered closed, & her head fell back! 

Trunks: NNNoooo!! Kat don't leave me please! He then flew at top speed through the maze that was Washu's lab.   
Many thoughts ran in his mind as he flew, her face as they danced earlier. Her happy and energetic personality, her cute smile, and razor sharp wit. She captivated him like no girl before had. Plus she kicked butt as a great fighter too. She even cooked well, granted being Sasami's friend helped allot. Most of all she liked the same things he did, & she was a tomboy. While goten was his best friend, Kat was a friend who he could snuggle with. he could finally say that she was never far from his thoughts.   
At that moment he reached the clinical area of Washu's lab, & laid her in a regeneration table as Washu came up with her equipment to start trying to save her grand daughters life! She gasped momentarily at the hole on Katsurina's chest & of Trunks continuing to send his power to Kat keeping her alive. 

Washu: I'll take it from here Trunks you can stop now! 

Trunks: Can I stay with her please? (with a look of desperation) 

Washu: Just don't get in the way (She squeezed his shoulder, as she continued to administer medicine & hoped she was on time. 

****************************************************************************************************** 

As the others arrived they made their ways to their loved ones, 

Tenchi made his way first to his fiancees to check on them. A he got close he opened his link & got a response from Ryoko.   
[ So how my favorite space pirate, who always seems to get in some kind of trouble?]   
She answered while still in her tank [ Well, I knew you'd come after me & give me my punishment, My Tenchi (she said with a smirk] But, all kidding quickly subsided when the both looked at Ayeka, Kat & Nobuyuki 

Ryoko: [ Oh, God I can't reach Ayeka, Tenchi!] 

Tenchi: [It's Ok She's going to be all right, just you rest, because I'm going to need you both soon.]   
Ryoko knew just what he meant, it wasn't Ayeka who was in danger, but it was Katsurina & Tenchi's Father Nobuyuki   
He slowly made his way toward his father. 

Hiro helping Goten to Sasami to treat his broken arm, met his wife who gave him a loving & tight hug. She didn't want to let go.   
As Hiro pushed his wife back to se her now crying face, he knew how she felt, but in their link he said something to her that calmed her down; 

Hiro: [ Remember who looks after her Nagi, Not just us, not just Washu & All the Masaki clan, but A certain lady who loves her much as we do!] 

As they both walked to Kat's regeneration chamber. Goten was being tended by Sasami. as she passed the Bone regenerator over his now healing arm, Goten couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

As she treated Goten's arm she was amused that he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even after a battle that he could have died in, he just comes walking in & heals up. Then he has that lovely smirk as he sees me. I can't help but look back with a feeling that just tickles my tummy with excitement. I then come back to the reality that my best friend is dying & various members of my family are hurt An Tenchi's father is, is...... she starts crying. Swiftly an arm encircles her & a shoulder is there for Sasami to cry on, it's Goten with a look of concern, then understanding at what is before him. 

****************************************************************************************************** 

Washu was going back & forth between Nobuyuki, Father of her unborn child, & father of her daughter's fiancee, Tenchi, to her grand daughter, Katsurina. When the rest arrived. Kiyone immediately started helping Washu who gave her a relieved look. Mihoshi, seeing the people in front of her did something totally uncharacteristic, & went to make snacks for everyone as the next several hours toiled on & lives hanged in the balance.   


Tokimi for the first time had feelings for Hiro, & Kat. This was something new to the Goddess, a feeling of caring for others except her sisters was unusual for her. but, she now understood why her sisters had forsaken some of their power as Tsunami, or totally, as Washu did. she was viewing the events in Washu's lab, & she looked at her grand daughter, a new feeling of sadness & grief overtook her, it hurt deeply & she remedied to change that feeling. She knew that if Kat died she would not see her grow up & vibrant & strong. She would not have great adventures she could see through her eyes. Finally, a sense of warmth enveloped her, & she knew what she had to do! 

As Katsurina & Nobuyuki worsened Washu became more worried & agitated. Then to make matters more tense, Tokimi appeared. 

Washu: What do you want sister, I hope your not here to gloat. because I don't have time for it. 

Tokimi: I did not come here for that, sister. 

Washu: Well, I am rather busy trying to save my husband & grand daughter, So if you don't mind....... 

Tokimi: you will not succeed, both will die,..... unless I help! 

Washu: (Then with an anger not seen by anyone) If you CARE about you SON & his DAUGHTER YOU'D Better HELP!!!   
** (The son is Hiro saved by Tokimi as his dimension ceast to exist, & his daughter was Katsurina) 

Tokimi: I can help Kat, but if i do, I cannot help your husband! 

Washu: Why, why can't you help both of them? Is it because your angry I married a mortal ? 

Tokimi: (Still as calm as ever) because sister, I can only Join with one of them!   
(Washu then realized what her sister goddess had said, she can only join with one, Like Sasami & Tsunami.)   


Washu: I'm sorry sister for yelling at you, I understand! 

Hiro: ( with a puzzled look) What does she mean Washu? 

Washu: As Tsunami sacrificed part of herself to save Sasami during Ryoko's Attack on Jurai Tokimi wants to do the same for Katsurina! 

Tenchi: Why can't Tokimi use her Goddess powers & cure them? 

Washu: Because Both Kat & Nobuyuki were affected by a substance that even a goddess can't penetrate! 

All stood in silence, the revelation too much to comprehend. A being who obviously brought back a monster like Brolly & added this dark force to his powers was even beyond the likes of the 3 Goddesses. 

Tsunami: (appearing to all then spoke) It seems that this attack was deliberately launched at Nobuyuki, Katsurina & Hiro, all with connections to the 3 of us! 

Washu: Well, we'll have to come up with a plan, but no we need yo heal, can you ask her sister, if she is willing? 

tokimi: Of course, I'll ask her now! (Tokimi then telepathically spoke to a comatose Katsurina & informed her of the options left to her and her existence. 

Kat: Grandma Tokimi, I Am scared, I probably have the same ideas that Sasami has on when we merge, is what Tsunami said true? 

Tokimi: A rare smile was on her now comforting face, Yes & also I couldn't bare losing you now my little Katia! 

Kat: well if I do will you share my feelings too? 

Tokimi: (Now knowing the reason for that particular question answered) I will share every felling you have including what you feel for Trunks! (Kat telepathically blushed but smiled & said yes to the joining!) The Process then began. 

******************************************************************************************************* 

After most of the lightly injured were healed the realization of Nobuyuki's death hit the family hard. Some of the household just couldn't bear to see him & passed their messages on with the others. Mayuka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, & all the cabbitts stayed in the living room & silently watched TV as they held hands. 

Tenchi, Held by A recovered Ryoko & Ayeka made their way to Washu's Bedroom where Nobuyuki lay resting with Washu at his side.   
Tenchi was experiencing the same dreadful turmoil as in his childhood memories of the death's of his Grandmother & Mother.   
Both Women through their link knew this and tightened their grip on his arms.   
Grief & Sadness, this was most familiar to Ryoko. It was the same feeling se sense long ago from Tenchi reliving the moments in front of the cave crying uncontrollably, & being comforted by the astral form of Ryoko, who was still imprisoned in the cave.   
She tried to comfort him now, knowing that it would help like it did before.   
Ayeka linked with Ryoko relived those events & understood more of tenchi's connection to her friend. Remembering the conversation she had with Ryoko while still rivals she finally understood the stories she told her. She knew the truth of her friends feelings, and added her sympathy to them both. 

tenchi was weak not for the fight with Broody, but from the grief he was feeling. He had to be strong for himself, And for Ryoko & Ayeka. 

Tenchi: Dad, Dad I love you ( Hugging his father ) 

Nobuyuki: it's all right son, I am at peace with this & I am also happy that you have found the love you deserved (Washu held Nobuyuki's hand as they talked)   
I want you to take care of this Family son, Washu, & our Baby, Sasami, Kiyone & Mihoshi, Hiro & Nagi, Katsurina, & those boys Trunks & Goten. & even Grandpa, understand. (At that time Tenchi broke down & began crying. Crying for both his parents now, crying for Washu who had someone who loved her & had them yanked out of her grasp again, and how this was all so unfair. Both Ryoko & Ayeka wrap their arms around Tenchi as he calms down. 

Nobuyuki: (Coughing up some blood, Washu reached over & wiped it up, then goes back to holding Nobuyuki's hand.)   
Son (In a weak & raspy voice) I want you to know how proud I am of you & How I need you know to be strong For me. Help Hiro & Grandpa so this place keeps going & all in it are happy for it! Can you do that for me son? 

Tenchi: I promise Dad, I promise! (& with another hug & a kiss tenchi was led away by his future wives to be comforted & to allow the rest of the family to say good bye! 

Hiro Masaki then comes in to se his Uncle (In his dimension, Nobuyuki is his Uncle). 

Nobuyuki: Hiro,!?! ( Nobuyuki is not seeing to well now) 

Hiro: Yes Uncle? ( voice cracking, as even he is affected) 

Nobuyuki: I need you to take up the slack son, I do have a life insurance policy to take care of the mortgage but you'll still have to keep up the living expenses here. Can you do that for me? 

Hiro: It would be my honor Uncle, consider it done! 

Nobuyuki: You know since you & Kat fell down to us, I've considered you another son, so I want you to pay off you mortgage so we all will be more secure, do you understand? 

Hiro: (With a tear in his eye, Shakes his uncles Hand & bows low before leaving. Washu squeezes his hand, he does the same. 

Finally Lord Katsuhito Comes & joins his son-in-law. 

Nobuyuki: Honey I need some water can you get me some & give me a minute with Dad OK? 

Washu: (a bit Puzzled) Ok, I'll be right back! 

Nobuyuki: Dad, know I don't have much time so I'll come to the point! 

Katsuhito: By all means my son. 

Nobuyuki: I want to be Buried next to Achika, & you to perform the ceremony 

Katsuhito: I don't see a prob........ 

Nobuyuki: I'm not done. One of my only regrets leaving now are Washu & the Baby, I want you to take care of them. 

Katsuhito: but, I am an old man, not long for death myself, how can I support a wife & Child? 

Nobuyuki: By appearing 6 months from now as a cousin of mine who is taking over for the Previous Priest who died Mysteriously. I know you secret Dad, so take the mask off, I am dying you know! 

Katsuhito: (transforming to a young man approximately Hiro's age) well you do surprise me son how did you know? 

Nobuyuki: Washu knew all along, & shared it with me! 

Katsuhito: I promise son, that Washu will not want for company until she tells me otherwise. Will that be Enough. 

Nobuyuki: Yes That will do! 

Washu: What will do? 

Nobuyuki: Nothing dear, (now in some pain, Washu brings a needle from a subspace pocket & injects Nobuyuki with it, with in seconds he is better. 

Nobuyuki: Now, Please give me the final Prayers & I would want to be alone with my wife now! 

As Lord Katsuhito leaves, Washu finally lets her guard down & starts to cry on Nobuyuki's shoulder. 

Washu: I don't want you to leave me, we just started this life, I can't go through this again! 

Nobuyuki: I want you to know that I loved you as much as Achika & Will always love you, don't ever forget that!   
Now just hold me, because I want my last memories to be with you in my arms my love   
And with in 10 minutes he was gone.   
Then a strange thing happened, as Washu was crying on her dead husbands shoulder, someone shook her own shoulder.   
I front of her were translucent apparitions of Nobuyuki & Achika. 

Achika: It's time I gathered my love to go home to the heavens. 

She then addressed Washu directly; 

Achika: I thank you for giving my Nubi a new light & love when he needed it, We will be waiting for you when your time comes. 

Washu: But, when I die I revert to a Goddess! 

Achika, then all the easier to see us then! 

Washu: you know your right, wiping the tears away, Maybe Tenchi got the right idea, 2 wives 

Nobuyuki: But at the same time! They all laughed. they waved to each other before fading away. 

Washu: Alone again, until a kick in her abdomen made her realize that she was not alone, Though she would miss him greatly! 

****************************************************************************************************** 

Sorry all, this was long, but everybody needed to say their 2 cents to a departing Nobuyuki, but don't worry, the next chapter is set 2 months ahead, christmas time & a baby shower is held while some relationship problems resolved & the Royals are coming for a visit. (What would they think of the Bonding of Ayeka, Tenchi, & Ryoko) See you later   


P.S.- Only 3 chapters left! 

P.S.P.S.- I'll give you a little more on the GP's & the Guardians in another fic soon, I promise!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Royal Response

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer,   
and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z FanFic.   
Trunks and Goten Belong to Skira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. Since we have deviated from the norm,   
this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series.   
This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends" This is part 8 of a 10 part Saga.   
This is my 2nd Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts Edited by: Katsurina Dennisu   


Chapter 8: No need for Royal Calls 

Oh my! As the family started walking down from the burial site, all were comforting each other but especially Washu.   
Since Nobuyuki's death, she was withdrawn and introspective. Her daughters were highly concerned as was Lord Katsuhito.   
As he promised his son-in-law, he had kept constant vigil over Washu & was at her side as Tenchi was the one who insisted on officiating at his father's funeral.   
With the sopport of Ryoko & Ayeka telepathically, he had finished his ceremony & as the family started back to their homes,   
he gave her a strong but reassuring hug.   
Washu insisted on staying & sat on a bench facing the graves of Nobuyuki & Achika,   
she smiled remembering what Achika's spirit had said to her.   
The she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Lord Katsuhito; 

Lord Katsuhito: Would you like to take a walk , or stay here? 

Washu: Why are you still here? 

Lord Katsuhito: I am just....concerned that you need to talk to someone. 

Washu: I DONT" JNEED TO TALK!!! Sorry , I just am angry, at him leaving & I couldn't do anything to keep him here   
(She starts to let go of her bottled up emotions while Lord Katsuhito instinctively hugged her tightly)   
Washu had never been this emotional in a long time and it took over 20 minutes for her to eventually cry herself to sleep.   
She had reverted to her child form, & her belly was much more pronounced. 

During her crying fit, both Ryoko & Nagi floated back up to the burial site alerted by their psychic bond with their mother of her emotional outburst.   
When they saw Lord Katsuhito holding & rocking their mother, they were relieved she wasn't alone, & surprise it was Lord Katsuhito doing the comforting. 

Ryoko: [Will need to talk to Mom about this later when she's over her grief] 

Nagi: [ I hear you sis, it's a definite topic I'd like to find out about!] suddenly Nagi, held her stomach & winced, Ryoko grabbed her, as a smile ran over her face, she grabbed Ryoko's hand and pressed it to a spot on her abdomen, a slight kicked greeted a startled Ryoko. 

Ryoko:[ Is that what think it is?] Nagi shook her head Yes, & as they drifted down the path towards their homes, the sisters had smiles on their faces & arms around each other, knowing that things would be getting a whole lot better. 

********************************************************************************************** 

2 months later.... Ayeka was in the sleeping arms of Tenchi with a worried look.   
Ryoko was back at the Masaki residence helping her sister, Nagi , & her Mom Washu who were going through the final stages of their pregnancies.   
Since school was recessed for Christmas, & she & Tenchi would be joining Ryoko later to spend their vacation with their Masaki Family. Over the past several months she had gotten accustomed to her new life with Tenchi, Ryoko & Mayuka.   
She still had the occasional disagreements with her formaer rival, but with the link it mad it easier & with less damage to find a solution for those now infrequent disagreements. 

Ayeka: (What would my parents think of this arrangment?) Her main worry was not her mother, or Aunt Funaho,   
But her father. She knew that he would soon send more suitors to earth to try to win her hand in marriage.   
It scared her to think of what would happen when they do come, would they have to fight Tenchi, or even Ryoko   
(Due to their bonding ceremony)?   
The Link was the toughest adjustment all 3 had to do.   
At first there were many misunderstandings & and conflicts mainly between Ayeka & Ryoko (Old habits do die hard, Ayeka smiled), but as time went on, they each gained control of their ability to close off the link, the conflicts lessened & mostly ceased to exist. Lately, it has been the best it had ever been betwen the 3 of them, and always Tenchi was the calming force. But now Ayeka was more worried of the future & what it might hold Then a familar feeling greeted her as he stirred awake; 

Tenchi:[ You don't have to worry. so much Ayeka. Ryoko & I will always be there for you, you know that.]   
Then another voice joined theirs; 

Ryoko: [ Ayeka, sister, Any jerk you father sends, we'll take care of ] 

Ayeka: Oh you demon you, Sending an image of her smiling, alright, but please make a promise to me you two? 

Tenchi & Ryoko: OK! 

Ayeka: [Promise.... that you two never leave me! I can't be with out your love, Tenchi, or your Friendship Ryoko, & I can't fathom an existence that doesn't include the two of you in my life!] 

Tenchi: [ I promise with all my heart that we'll be together for as long as you'l both have me.] 

Ryoko: [ (with a sigh) Well, that's an eternity in my book,(conveying a smile)] 

Ayeka: [I am so lucky to have you 2 as my best fiends & loves] 

Tenchi & Ryoko: [wait till the Honeymoon!!] Ayeka blushed & laughed! 

******************************************************************************************************************** 

A Few days later.... Ryoko & Ayeka were sitting in front of Washu's commlink to Jurai.   
Both girls were dreading this next call, but it was something that had to be asked.   
Only 2 other people could answer thier rather delicate questions.   
They hoped to have the answers they needed. Ryoko Sighed, looking at her friend & future sister-in-law,   
pushed several buttons on the controls, & the sreen flared on with the images of the 2 Empresses of Jurai appeared with smiling & warm faces as they greeted the future. 

Ayeka: "Mommy, & Auntie Funaho, I've missed you so much! (She elbowed her friend in her ribs to speak) 

Ryoko: Ah... Hi you Royal Highnesses, it's been a while (Then a look from Masaki made Ryoko Freese & rethink her greeting)   
Ah.. Hi pretty ladies whom I consider my Mommies whom I have the highest regards & lllooove for!?!?   
(This seemed to calm Misaki down)   
She instantly had a smile & the same warm expression as before. 

Ayeka: Mommy, Auntie, the reason we called was that we have some specific questions regarding your bonding ceremony.   
(she let the statement sink in, she saw Funaho change expression, while Misaki was perplexed, they stared at each other,   
then both shook their heads yes to each other, then Funaho spoke; 

Funaho: Why do you ask us of this My niece? 

Misaki: Is there something more you'd like to tell us daughter?   
Then Ayeka & Ryoko turned to each other (Both took each others hand & faceed the Empresses)   
A look of ashtonishment came over the Empresses! 

Funaho: Are you two bonded? 

Misaki: And, not just to each other I hope? Both girls: Yes, & No! The Empresses: What?!?! 

Ayeka: Yes We are bonded! 

Ryoko: And, not just to each other! 

Masaki: (Waving her arms in excitement) It' Tenchi isn't it It's Tenchi, hoooray!!!   
Funaho was smiling again. The girls were redder than a fire engine.   
They accepted their congratulations & moved on. 

Ayeka: Well can we ger back to our questions, please? 

Funaho: Alright, what do you want to know? 

Ayeka: The first question regards the link and... and.... intimacy(Ayeka's face turned very red, followed by Ryoko) 

Ryoko: What ayeka is trying to say is what can we expect when we are... ah, well, when Tenchi & I are....(Turning redder)... 

Funaho: When either of you are intimate with Tenchi? Is that what you are asking?   
(Both girls shook their red faces) Yes! Well, when one is with him....in that way, the other should close her access to the link,......   
but the emotional tumoil will still be felt, and so you two will share that with each other everytime either of you are inimate with him. Does that help, girls?   
(Both girls looked at each other with a look of realization & understanding.) 

Ayeka: Thank you Auntie, but we have some more questions. 

Ryoko: How do you arrange time with you husband, you know between you two? 

Misaki: Sister, let me answer this one. We don't have set schedule, if that's what your asking,we simply ask when either of us are with him, & with answering we acknowledge the other's acceptance and close our link 

Akeka: But, Mom, you've said that there's an emotional backlash, how doyou handle that? 

Funaho: I usually go to the library, & either watch one of my soap operas, or read a romantic novel, this makes it easier to endure, & now I actually enjoy it. (Both girls facefaulted) They then asked their final question; 

Ryoko: one final question, do you go back to the bedroom, after their done, or do you have a place to sleep to give them their privacy. 

Ayeka: [ Good Question Ryoko!] She acknowledged her with a smile. 

Misaki: Well,(thinking), it depends on if they contact me & ask me to come, or if they leave the link closed to me, then I know not to got back to the bedroom. (A smile crept into Ayeka's & Ryoko's faces with that answer) 

Funaho: Well, girls is there anything else you want to know or ask about? 

Ayeka: No, but we'll keep in touch with the wedding plans as it starts coming together, OK? 

Misaki: Oh sister we're going to have wedding, I can't wait!!! 

Funaho: Girls, do you want us to tell the Emperor? Or do you want to tell him when we arrive in three days to send the holdays there?   
Both Ayeka & Ryoko looked at each other obioiusly speaking to each other trhough their link after about 20 seconds the answered; 

Ayeka: Will tell him when you all get here. (Both girls shaking yes to that ) 

Ryoko: Don't tell him we had this conversation, we'll be ready for this, and if my plan works, we'll have his blessing, as well as Sasami & her boyfriend. 

Misaki: Sasami has a boyfriend, is he cute, Is he a good person?? 

Ayeka: Don't worry Mommy, we're keeping a close eye on them. The boy is a warrior adn can protect her as much as any of us. he is a good person at heart. 

Funaho: What is his Name? His name is Goten Sung, he's from the other earth at the opposite end of this galaxy. he's the son of the famous fighter Goku. 

Funaho: He's the saiyi-jin fighter who beat Frieza not long ago, Yes I know of his father. He always fights for those in need. 

Ryoko: He another fighter's son are training with Lord Katsuhito on sword fighting techniques. plus, his father is friends with Nagi, my sister. 

Misaki: Isin't she the one who hunted you while you were a space pirate? 

Ryoko: Yes, but that was before she found out the truth behind Kagato & how he controlled me, & how she was Washu's other daughter. 

Funaho: Yes I'll fill you in sister, Washu had already dsent me a report on the past year's events.   
By the way are you still having that baby shower right after christmas? 

Ayeka: Yes, but don't tell Nagi, or Washu, it's a surprise. Funaho, I also heard that that other boy is in love with your niece, right Ryoko? 

Ryoko: His Name is Trunks & Yes they are a definite couple. 

Misaki: Well, it seems that staying on Earth seems to create romance for those aliens who live there.   
(Mayuka: Mommys, where are you?) 

Ayeka: Mommy, Auntie Funaho, Mayuka needs us, we need to go. 

Funaho: That's fine, Attend toy my great granddaughter adn we'll see you in 3 days. And Girls, tell my son that I wish to talk to him when we get there, & expect him there when we arrive. 

Ayeka: I will tell him Auntie. Ryoko:Wil see you soon, Mom, & great grandmother (I have to get use to that), & please play along with this, you will get a kick out of it! 

Funaho: we'll be ready, Goodbye girls, Congratulations & see you soon. with that, the Empresses images dissappeared from the screen. 

Ayeka: Well, So what vis your plan Ryoko? 

Ryoko: Let's call everybody together, after dinner here in Washu's lab, & and boy is this one gonna be big. Ryoko's smiling her feral grin!) The Royal are coming, The Royal are coming as well as a babyshower & bundles of Joy, next chapter. 


	9. Friendship & New life

Friendshipnewlife.html Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer,   
and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z Fan Fic.   
Trunks and Goten Belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. Since we have deviated from the norm,   
this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series.   
This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends" This is part 8 of a 10 part Saga.   
This is my 2nd Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by: Katsurina Dennisu   


**Chapter 9: Friendship & New life**

Washu was having a hard day. First she nearly fell off her bed, luckily Lord Katsuhito was there to help.   
Ever since Nobuyuki's death, Katsuhito (Yousho) had been with Washu all the time. The only time he wasn't was when he was on duty at the shrine. He even asked to have a portal installed from his shrine office to her lab, so he would be there when she needed him. Be there for such minor emergencies as today's. 

Washu was beginning to notice that even though she still grieved for her departed husband, she welcomed the company & conversation of her dear friend. Almost everyday, he surprised her with either a jester of good will, or a kind word when she felt down. When he volunteered to be at her side for her child's birth, that floored her & made her feel better. 

As the time neared for the births of her child, & her daughters child, they were both going through the final turmoil and emotions of the final weeks leading to the births. As with human women they went through all the steps of Pregnancy, but in only 4 1/2 months. 

With the bed tumbling incident behind them, Washu & Lord Katsuhito made their way to the shrine portal where Katsuhito then made them some herbal tea to calm Washu's nerves. Now Washu could have just open a subspace pocket & fished out a medication to do just that, but she knew that Katsuhito was making the tea for her, & that was more important than convenience.   
This is when a fateful conversation began: 

Washu: Thank you Lord Katsuhito for the help earlier 

Katsuhito: It was my pleasure & my honor to help. 

Washu: (After a few silent minutes of enjoying the coffee & some contemplation) Now that I've calmed down I'd like to ask you something. 

Katsuhito: Yes, Of course Lady Washu (He was the only person whom she allowed to call her that!). 

Washu: Why are you here all the time to look after me? I mean that I can have my robots do most of what you do for me, why do you insist on being here for me? 

Katsuhito: (Pause) I do this first out of friendship for you, & (With hesitation) a promise I made to Nobuyuki. 

Washu: (after a longer pause) You mean the one he asked you to look after me, right? 

Katsuhito: Yes. 

Washu: Well looking after & being with someone every available time you have is going far & above looking after. Why are you really doing this Yousho! 

Katsuhito: (Startled by her use of his given name, he quickly compose himself & spoke)   
Lady Washu, let me start by saying that I have been a great admirer of you & your work, even before I had landed on Earth.   
I also have come to know you as a friend & confidant, & I have come to anticipate our conversations. No one here would talk about topics that interest me, except for you, & that has brought me great joy & contentment. I also had made a promise on my son-in-laws death bed to make sure you & the baby are taken care of, & I will not fail in that promise. 

Washu: (After digesting Katsuhito's comments, & reading between the lines, she replied. And Washu being Washu she came right to the point) I have surmise by the gist of what you said, and have come to a most satisfactory conclusion, (Pause) You Like me Don't you?? 

For the first time since she'd known him, He was flustered and blushing, like when his mother was here last & she observed his conversation with Funaho, & Yes his transformation to his true self, she knew that. He stammered as he answered back. But, as he tried to speak, a single finger pressed against his lips & he looked up to those beautiful green eyes & said nothing. 

Washu: I understand! I want to take this slowly , since the baby's due soon & I will need you help even more.   
(After another pause) Let's say we talk after the baby's born, then we can think straight, Agreed? 

Katsuhito: Thank you, Washu-chan! (That made her smile. He then held her hand, each staring at each other's eyes.) 

Washu: And one more thing, If I can't be Little Washu , I think you should show you true self too. 

Katsuhito: (Knodding in agreement) All right, but just when were alone, I'll think about the other later. 

Washu: OK, but at the birth, your you, not the old man, got it! 

Katsuhito: (Now in his true form) Yes Washu-chan I promise, & you know I never break promises. 

(With that Katsuhito led Washu back to her lab, holding her close & her having her head lean on his shoulder.) 

******************************************************************************************************** 

In the months after the battle with battle with the possessed Brolly, Katsurina slowly getting better & getting accustomed to her "New" self. She was constantly with Sasami, not as much for her friendship which she had but to help each other , plus they were now sisters due to their merging with Tsunami & Tokimi. Though she had great recuperating abilities it took her almost a whole month just to walk without crutches, but the other big hurdle she had was the relationship with Tokimi. 

As she was learning of the universe from her "Grandmother", Tokimi was experiencing the feelings of relationships.   
Kindness, humility, pride, selflessness, & love from Katsurina. The years before their eventual merging were going to be interesting in deed. 

******************************************************************************************************** 

Trunks was also devoted to getting Kat well & he also had other reasons to get Kat back on her feet.   
Since she was hurt Trunks could not think of anything else but her well being. It affected his training & his concentration. Finally Goten went to him. 

Goten: Hey, What is wrong, my man? 

Trunks: Haven't you had something that you just couldn't get out of your head, Like it was a prophesy, or something? 

Goten: You mean .......Katsurina, right? 

Trunks: I saw her die Goten, I can't see that happen again, I just can't. 

Goten: (Now understanding his friend) Did you know my brother saw your future self die in the same way! 

Trunks: He did tell me that. 

Goten: And what did your father do? 

Trunks: He weakened Cell enough to allow Gohan to destroy him. 

Goten Did he coddle you when you were growing up knowing he saw you die in front of him but did he be come obsessed with your safety? 

Trunks: No, he was harder on me pushed me to my limits, Why? 

Goten: Shouldn't you be doing the same to Kat, & not be always afraid for her to die? 

Trunks: I.. I see what you mean, I just need to be there for her & push her to get better.... 

Goten: & not over worry about her & cloud your mind, it does neither of you any good. 

Trunks: Thanks Goten. Thanks for being a friend! 

Goten: Any time bud, Now lets get some eats, I know Sasami always has something good! 

Trunks: right behind you! 

********************************************************************************************************* 

A strange thing started happening after dinner, Katsuhito started to get a feeling in the back of his head, sensing something not really clearly, but sensing it none the less. Then Washu slipped as she was walking to her lab, In a split second, Katsuhito was by her side grabbing her before she was falling. 

Washu; [ How did he know I was falling?] Thanks Lord Katsuhito. 

Katsuhito: (in his older form) [ She's questioning how I sensed her falling, How can I know that, I'll talk to her later about it] It's all right Miss Washu, think nothing of it! 

Later that day, Trunks was training with Kat in the sub-space Danger room under Nagi's supervision. 

A they parried their energy swords, Trunks made a hit on Kat's weaker side   
(though not at a 100 percent, Kat was regaining much of her skill & power in combat,   
but as normal walking & ordinary movement, she still was weak)   
She was slightly cut, & the combat stopped, Trunks reached for her & she slapped his hand away. 

Trunks: I was just trying to keep you on your toes, Kat! (Looking a bit hurt) 

Kat: That doesn't mean slicing & Dicing me Trunks! Why are you pushing me so hard now? 

Nagi: He doesn't want to see you hurt again my daughter! (Kat looks at her mother with a look of bewilderment, but then turns to Trunks who is looking at her with tears in his eyes!) 

Nagi: Training over for now, Trunks take my daughter home she needs a rest! [ He does care for you, Baby, just keep that in mind!] 

Kat: [Yes Mom, I will] (pause) Trunks, I'm sorry I just want to be at 100 percent, & I know your trying to help me. 

Trunks: (I smile came to his face, & as Nagi left, Kat & Trunks floated down & he hugged him & gave him a long and warm kiss.)   
I'll take you home now, OK? 

Kat: (She nodded, & they left hand in hand! Tokimi on witnessing this started to take a liking to this young man & had an inkling of the good person he was & her feelings also started growing for him, this was totally new to her, she'd have to talk to Kat about this soon.) 

********************************************************************************************************* 

As this was christmas vacation, The teens were home from school, as well as Hiro who wasn't teaching. Ayeka, Ryoko & Tenchi were also home for the holidays. 

As christmas neared, preparations were made & the house was decorated a tree in place in the living room. With it a decorating party of several of the girls were hanging ornaments with Ryoko putting the star on top of the tree. As Kat & Sasami were cooking dinner, Ayeka, Mihoshi, & Kiyone help Ryoko finish the tree. 

Then Mayuka who was staying with Washu ran out of the lab with a message; 

Mayuka: Grandma Washu says that the Royals are coming, the Royals are coming, that's what she told me to say! 

(She then ran out the door to tell Tenchi, who was tending the carrot fields & Katsuhito who was at the shrine.) 

Ryoko: OK everybody, Operation Royal Flush is on! 

With that all made a mad scramble for their rooms to get ready, but Ryoko called them to stop, 

Ryoko: [ How much time till they get here Mom?] 

Washu: (through their link) [About 2 hours Little Ryoko] 

Ryoko: OK, we've got 2 hours to get ready, so get going! 

Then Washu sent telepathic messages to Kat, who was training with Trunks & Goten, & Nagi who was at her house resting with Hiro to get ready. 

When the Royals & the would be suitors arrived everybody would be dressed in either Jurian Ceremonial robes, or in traditional Japanese dress (Except Trunks & Goten who would be in their Training Gi's) & after the greetings Ryoko's would be put in effect. 

Ryoko: After the greeting, we will declare our the Royals would accept their bonding to Tenchi. 

Ayeka: What if father doesn't accept out bonding with Tenchi, sister? 

Ryoko: Then they will fight each suitor so that when they are defeated they will have no choice but to grant us this. 

Tenchi: (Who was listening through the link ran in and asked) How are you going to force them   
if they don't have to recognize our bond? 

Ayeka: My father will be furious. 

Ryoko: I'm counting on that. Washu & I have a surprise for them which will leave them no option. Trust me! 

Ask all breathed a sigh the ran to their rooms to get ready! 

********************************************************************************************************* 

2 ships descend through Earth's atmosphere towards the Masaki residences. 

Everyone comes out to stand in front of the patio waiting for the Emperor & The Empresses of Jurai to appear. 

In front of the group was Ayeka in her Jurian Robes, next to Tenchi, in a Japanese Men's dress Kimono, & Ryoko in Tenchi's mother's Kimono (Katsuhito was touched)   
Behind & from left to right were:   
Mihoshi & Kiyone in GP Dress uniforms, The Jurian Knights in their normal outfits, then came Hiro dressed like Tenchi, in a Male Kimono, Nagi was sitting in a Copy of Tenchi's mothers Kimono, only in Red, Katsurina, dressed also in a kimono which was light-purple. Trunks was next to Kat who was leaning on him. Trunks & Goten were dressed in their Training Gi's, & Sasami in her Jurian Robes was next to Goten. The 6 cabbits were inside enjoying a basketful of carrots in the kitchen.   
Finally Washu was sitting in a chair with her Science Academy outfit now altered to allow her pregnancy, standing next to her was Katsuhito in his normal Shinto Priests attire, Little Mayuka in a white Kimono fidgeted next to Washu's chair. 

As the ships hovered over the like, The emperor, The Empresses on either side of him, and 4 suitors materialized to the left of the Royal Family. 

All the formal greeting started & after all had greeted the emperor Ryoko signaled Tenchi & Ayeka through their link to make their move. 

As Emperor Azusa was about to speak Ayeka walked forward & then extended her hand so then Tenchi walked up an took her hand in his, The Emperor was slowly turning red with anger, then Tenchi extended his other hand and Ryoko slowly walked & took his hand. What had just happened was a Jurian public declaration of a bonding, between those who grabbed each others hand. 

The Emperor was livid, not only to the three in front of him but to his wives whom he could feel through the link knew that something was going to happen. 

Azusa: What is the meaning of this? 

Ayeka: Father, Tenchi, Ryoko & I are bonded, through the Jurian Bonding ritual. And Now the the Public Declaration ritual we say to all here we declare our love for each other & that a wedding will be held to......... 

Azusa: Stop this instant! (He moved toward Ayeka, Tenchi & Ryoko moved in front of her facing the Emperor) What do you want? 

Tenchi: (in a low voice so only he and Azusa could hear) Great grandfather, I love Ayeka & Ryoko, I do not want your throne, I just want to live my life here with the one's I love. All I am asking you to do is hear Ayeka out & then you can make your decision.   
(Ryoko then came up) 

Ryoko: Your highness, I know I am not the most liked person on Jurai, but, I love Tenchi, & I love ayeka now like a sister, please can't you see that we would be happy together, all I am asking is think about your daughter's happiness, not about which Jurian noble wants to marry Ayeka for your throne. We don't want that at all. 

Azusa: I do not have to have an heir to my throne, & I don't have much of a choice. I either Marry ayeka off, or Sasami, or try to force Yousho or you tenchi back, I don't have any other choice( The Empresses then joined in) 

Funaho: Maybe if they were taught Jurian Traditions while here, you, the council, & eventually the people would accept them. 

Misaki: Plus husband you are only middle aged, you should be able to rule for another 2 to 5,000 years! 

Tenchi: did you say 2 to 5000 years? 

Ryoko: Well if you were ready then I'm sure Ayeka & I would have enough heirs to the throne to satisfy the council & the people by then. 

Funaho: This would still mean visits & training on Jurai for all of you, not just you three but Hiro's Family too. 

Azusa: Why do include him & his family, Wife? 

Funaho: Don't you remember, We lost a child when he was just 5 years old, husband? 

Azusa (In growing realization) We must speak with Miss Washu & Him later. 

Tenchi: Also, We are televising live to the whole of the Jurian Empire, so what happens now is going to be seem by all! 

Azusa Looked dejected, but was comforted by his wives & was about to give his blessing when....... 

The 4 suitors weren't too amused at the the Public Declaration ritual, this meant that they couldn't challenge Tenchi or each other for The Princesses hand, So they huddled, why not challenge for both Princesses hand then if one won they'd still be marrying a Royal Princess. 

The first suitor then Yelled out "Asun Kazar" untal Ayeka ik Sasami 

Asuza: How dare you, I am about to give my blessing & you dare to challenge the next Emperor of Jurai? 

Siutor#1 We have the right, & no won not even an Emperor can stop it! 

Funaho: He's right they can invoke the Asun Kazar Challenge & you can't stop them. 

Misaki: They used Both Ayeka's & Sasami's Names, they want both my babies Oh are they going to regret that   
(Misaki gave the look that can terrify even an Emperor) 

Ayeka: It's all right Mother we planned for this! 

Azusa: You did, well I'll give you 3 credit it been a good plan so far. 

Tenchi: It was Ryoko's Plan (saying it with Pride, Ayeka was beaming too) 

Azusa: Well maybe we will have some formidable Emperor & Empresses of Jurai In the future.   
Go & finish your plan while I watch with amusement (they all smiled) 

Tenchi: Very well, I then ask my seconds to face three of you while I will face you (The first suitor) 

The before the 4 suitors Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi & Goten changed & powered up, & behind them, Hiro, Trunks & Katsurina also powered up but stayed where they were. 

Azusa: Why is that boy fighting he is not of your family, is he? 

Ayeka: (Glancing at Sasami) He is protecting Sasami's Honor father. let's just leave it at that shall we. 

Before Azusa could say anything his wives told him bluntly, "Quiet!!"   


Then as the 8 combatants lined up & Tenchi & Goten both powered up to the next level (Light hawk wings & Supersaiya-jin) 

The 4 suitors fled to the ships open cargo bay in terror! 

Everyone left started laughing! 

Mihoshi: Oh did they have to go to the bathroom??? 

Kiyone: (After knocking Mihoshi in the head) Where have you been mentally? 

Finally the last chapter Christmas, Baby showers & Babies!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Holidays & New Beginnings

holidaybeginnings.html Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer,   
and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
Hiro Is my own character, & Katsurina is my daughter's Character (Katsurina) from her Dragonball-Z Fan Fic.   
Trunks and Goten Belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. Since we have deviated from the norm,   
this is now an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series.   
This fic takes place about 3 months after the events of "Family & Friends" This is part 8 of a 10 part Saga.   
This is my 2nd Fan Fic Saga. [ ]= telepathic speech, ( )= character's thoughts   
Edited by: Katsurina Dennisu   


**Chapter 10: Holidays & new Beginnings**   


**The Baby Shower**

As all was being prepared at Nagi's House. Nagi & Washu were being kept busy as Kiyone & Mihoshi were in Washu's lab,   
and Mihoshi being Mihoshi was definitely was kept busy. The rest of the female members of the family , Funaho, Masaki & even Tokimi were gathering back at Nagi's house. When all was ready, a signal was passed on to Kiyone via her wrist link & she guided Nagi & Washu towards the house with the rouse that Mihoshi had left one of Washu's more volatile experiments at Nagi's house. 

Washu and Nagi entered a now darken house. A cheer of surprise overwhelmed the women as the lights went up and happy familiar faces greeted the mothers to be. Both started crying tears of happiness as the warmth of those there were shown in their smiling faces & feelings.   
As the festivities continued gifts were opened tea was drunk & stories were exchanged which did embarrass some Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka & Katsurina in particular but it was taken in stride with the purpose of the occasion. 

Kat was watching all the merriment but a loneliness crept in like a cold wind, she stepped outside to the front porch & sat down on the benches she & her Dad had made when the house was built. She heard the men training up at the shrine & enjoyed to sound. With her enhanced senses she could even tell who was fighting who & what kick, parry or punch was being thrown & what counter was being used. But, that soon faded as that loneliness Crept back back to almost consume her. She thought she couldn't be lonely, she had her Mom & Dad who loved her, & another brother or sister soon to come her way, & not to mention Trunks who had already shown his devotion to her. Then what was this odd feeling. Then realization dawned on her. She looked up to see her grand mother & soon to be herself, Tokimi sat next to her. She instinctively put an arm around Tokimi & held her tight. 

Tokimi: I can't get his feeling out if me, child, I have been alone for so long that I can't stay in there. I can't accept that other beings care about me, not just as a goddess but as a person, & why would they. Look at the things I've done to them.   


She starts to cry which she has never done before. 

Kat: (taking a hold of her arms & Looking directly at her) You didn't know any better Grandma. You didn't understand then. You were omnipotent so you had no feelings to guide you, you only had what was you unwavering justice & only justice. This feeling of loneliness is good, you know! 

Tokimi: How Katia (Her pet name for Kat), how can this horrible feeling be good? 

Kat: Because (as she again hugged her) if you feel lonely, you also can feel this (she squeezed her more), that is love, & you can feel pain, and happiness, pride, and guilt, and all the other feelings that are out there. Can't you see that Grandma? 

Tokimi: (Now began to feel this warm & fuzzy feeling she put her arm around Kat & Hugged her back, the warm feeling grew & a smile replaced the sad tears she had shed.) I feel so much better, oh Katia thank you for this this is so wonderful I can't believe it could feel so warm. Kat just smiled & kept hugging Tokimi. As both felt better hay made their way back inside to the rest of the Baby shower & what greeted them made even Tsunami & Washu smile, a smiling & Laughing Tokimi. That made for the best present of all. 

******************************************************************************************************** 

**An Announcement**

Azusa had asked Washu to set up a Throne room in sub-space so he could continue some of his duties while there, & on one of these days He called for 4 of the Masaki residents. He called for Hiro, Katsurina, Goten & Trunks. As the four were led into the Sub-space Throne room, they saw the Emperor & his 2 wives, & Lord Katsuhito (Yousho) After a long pause he spoke; 

Azusa: It has come to my attention that all 4 of you have unique powers that have for the most part been used to the benefit of the down trodden & the just. I have also been informed that you 2 (pointing towards Trunks & Goten ) will be finishing your training by the end of the next Earth solar year, is this true? (Both nodded a yes nervously) And you Lord Hiro Masaki & you Lady Katsurina Masaki, please step forward. (They did as asked & what followed almost made them pass out!) With the help of lady Washu & the jurian Medical Ministry we have found out that your counterpart Hiro Watanabe was in fact Hiro 2nd Prince of Jurai! (A shocked look came over Hiro's face) 

Hiro: How , I mean I knew he was a Galaxy Police officer, but a Prince, even Nagi didn't tell me that?! 

Azusa: That's because she didn't know. Even Hiro didn't know It seems we have Kagato to thank for this. 

Funaho: Hiro was My son (she starts to tear up) when he was 4 years old, he contracted an illness & died, when he was buried he was put in the Royal Crypt, after 2 days servants would go in to prepare the body for burial, well when they got there he wasn't there. Kagato was assisting the royal physician at the time & we think he had somehow faked Hiro's death & must have wanted to use him in one of his schemes, But a week after is when he kidnapped Ryoko & Washu. (She couldn't go on & broke down, Masaki held her as Azusa continued) 

Azusa: We checked your blood sample & our son's, they match perfectly. What were trying to say is due to the facts now available you are now the 2nd Prince of Jurai & Your wife & daughter are for now the 3rd & 4th Princesses of Jurai ( Katsurina almost faints, she's caught by Trunks & Goten, as Hiro has a glazed look on his face with his mouth open!) 

Azusa: Hiro, Hiro are you all right, Hiro!!! 

Hiro: Y..Y..Yess your highness, Are you sure about this, Sir?? 

Azusa: Yes, Now you will not rule the empire since Tenchi has agreed to become Emperor in the future, but I do need you & your family to journey with me back to Jurai where you will all be trained in Jurian Culture & As Jurian Knights, What do you say, Son? 

Hiro: I'd have to Talk to my wife but if she agrees, I don't see a problem, Your highness 

Azusa: (getting up from his throne he walks down & hugs first Hiro & then a revived Katsurina) 

Kat: You mean I'm a Princess, Like Sasami? 

Azusa: Yes & you are now sisters in every way. 

Kat: (She hugs Azusa, then Trunks. Who has a big smile on his Now red face) I have to tell Sasami, can I go Please? 

Hiro: Go, just let me tell Mom OK? (She waved an Ok back as she left) 

Azusa: Now as for you two, (Trunks & Goten straighten up & listen) I have a proposition for both of you.   
Will you be willing to become Katsurina & Sasami's permanent Guardians? 

Goten & Trunks Looked at each other , then smiled. Yes came the answer from both of them. 

Azusa: It will mean also training as Jurai Knights, are you 2 up to it? 

Trunks: We'd have to inform our parents, I think I can convince them! 

Goten: Me too, sir! 

Azusa: Good, now you will still train with my son & after you finish you will report to Jurai with Hiro's family. Understood? 

Both Boys & Hiro: Yes your Highness! 

As they left Hiro came up to Funaho & hugged her. 

Hiro: I hope we can talk some more, OK? 

Funaho: I would like that! 

Hiro: Good, Come by tonight. I think we all need to talk together, Mom! 

Azusa: We'll be there. You are dismissed 

********************************************************************************************************** 

**A Call Home**

Goten & Trunks were on Washu's Galactic comm link as they reached their Parents with the news; 

Vegeta: you mean to tell me you didn't just take the empire by force, I am sorely disappointed son! 

Trunks: But, Dad I am dating his Daughter a Princess & she has power near a level 4 Saiyijin! 

Vegeta: Did you say level 4, that's impossible. How could that be? 

Trunks: She holds the power of 1/2 of a whole dimension, her father has the other half! 

Vegeta: Mmmm why don't you invite them when you come back to visit, I'd like to meet him (His cool grin on ). You have a pretty good candidate for a future mate by the description you're giving me. 

Trunks: Dad! Can't you think of anything else instead of repopulating the Saiya-jin race? oh well, Hiro and Kat will kick your butt, believe me. 

Vegeta: Well, we'll see. Hey, woman! I'm still talking here! Hey! Damn it! 

Bulma: Now if your done blowing hot air, I'd like to talk to my son (Vegeta let out a 'hmph' & left) So how is my baby doing, so you have a girl friend will she come with you when you visit? 

Trunks: To answer you mom, good, yes, & yes. 

Bulma : Oh we'll need to get ready for visitors, I'll call up Mom & Dad , & maybe some of the guys, and..... 

Trunks: Mom, Mom, we won't be there until summer you have plenty of time, Mom MOM!? 

Bulma: I have to go.. Keep fighting! Your father would like that. (Vegeta is heard in the background yelling "he better!") Chi-Chi is on the line now. 

Chi-Chi: Yes Bulma thanks, Trunks can I speak to my son please? 

Trunks: Yes, Chi-Chi-san 

Goten: Hi Mom before you ask, I'm fine & Yes she is a Princess, they do have Universities & I also have a Professor here to help me! 

Chi-Chi: Well, well, you seemed to answer most of the questions I had, but one, When will I get to meet this Princess? 

Goten: Well, when Trunks goes back Me, Sasami, & Katsurina & her family will be coming too! 

Chi-Chi: Good, you still have clean underwear son right?( giggles came from out of the view range of the Comm.) 

Goten: (very red-faced) Oh Mom, look I'll call you soon so see ya. 

Chi-Chi: Goten behave & come back in one piece! I love you Bye! (the link closed) 

*********************************************************************************************************** 

**The Births**

It was the day after the baby showers & in the now crowded Masaki homes all was as normal as it will ever be when a yell broke the peace! 

Nagi who was in the bathroom adjacent to her & Hiro's bedroom let out a piercing yell that woke everyone in their house & those who had their rooms facing the lake at the main residence.   
Hiro came running to see what was wrong with his wife when he nearly broke his neck as he slid on wet tile. Nagi's water had broken & she was starting the labor process.   
When Nagi yelled vocally, she also yelled on the link she had with Kat, Ryoko, Hiro & Washu . All were now aware of the situation.   
As Washu directed the designated family members to their stations , Sasami, with the help of Katsurina, Trunks & Goten started breakfast, while Mihoshi went to the Yagami's Galley to get the snacks she promised to have for this event. She got lost & wasn't seen again for 4 hours! 

As Hiro flew Nagi to Washu's lab, Ryoko & Ayeka transported there as well, Kiyone came into the lab through the door followed by Tenchi & Ken-oki was there too. As Hiro & Nagi arrived everyone was looking for Mihoshi (Remember she's lost on her own ship), Misaki came and said; 

Misaki: I can help I have helped in Yousho & Hiro's births, you know. 

Washu: Well I am surprised, sure go help Ryoko prepare Nagi & well help as wee.......... Gyaa! Oh MY!! 

Now Washu's water broke. Katsuhito (Yousho) grabbed the falling Washu & carried her to the other bio bed & Kiyone & Ayeka went into action and prepared her for her labor. Funaho walked in & also offered her help. As the hours passed & the labs walls integrity was tested by several outburst of power from Nagi & Washu, all who were helping had stations with shields every time one would give off a burst of energy. As the labor progressed the only 2 males there Hiro & Yousho in his younger form now (Not counting Ken-oki who was a nervous wreck) did their best to keep their charges as calm as possible between contractions. but as it got to the final stages the burst of energy became more intense, that Tenchi was called in (He had been sent out earlier) & Ryoko was also asked to create an energy field around Nagi & Washu Using the light hawk wings, Tenchi & Ryoko successfully kept the rest of the lab together long enough for the babies to be born. Now a normal human being would have been toast if they stayed anywhere near these 2 women as they gave birth, but luckily both men had enough power to deflect the energy coming forth from their loves & did survive the births. 

First was Nagi who 7 hours after labor started gave birth to a Baby boy, 7 pounds 6 ounces with a mix of blue & gray hair & red eyes, he was named Kiro. Another 30 minutes later Washu gave birth to another baby boy, 8 pounds 10 ounces with brown hair & blue eyes, his name was Nobuyuki named after her late husband. At the moment of birth Ryoko & Tenchi had a birds eye view, Tenchi fainted & Ryoko looked & wondered 'Is that going to be me soon?' she then fainted too. 

As all this was going on the rest of the family was in the living room pacing or watching TV, or playing some card games, when each birth happened , Misaki ran out saying Nagi's had a son & he looks beautiful. 

Azusa: I have another grand son well that excellent! 

Sasami: We'll have more babies to baby sit, that will be fun won't it Kat? 

Kat: Well, as long as you do the diapers it will be fun all right! (Sasami elbowed her in the ribs, with a smirk in her face) 

Guardian Kamadake: well some more people to watch over, right Azaka 

Guardian Azaka: yes and on such a wonderful day as today! 

Then 30 minutes later Kiyone Announced Washu's baby to the rest of the family.   
And all were happy & content that this holiday had brought the most precious of presents, new life to a most deserving group. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

But light years & various dimensions away a lone Male figure views the happenings at the Masaki household with keen interest.   
He was the one who sent Kendo & Kageto, he was the one who sent Brolly & now he was contemplating his next move. 

Lone figure: Well, if I can't get competent help to do the job for me...........I 'll have to do it myself.   
My daughters will be so surprised that I still exist, & they will feel my disappointment at their abandoning their duties as they have. Well I'll just have to administer some parental punishment to you and yours now won't I, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!   


**Author's Notes:**

I know I have left you in a lurch on this but I need to take some time to do 3 other different fan fics I have got on the back burner. so I'll start the 3rd saga of the trilogy in about 3-4 weeks. I will say we will be visiting the DBZ Earth, as well as Jurai & the Jurian knights Training Academy. The Graduations as well as the wedding & honeymoon of Tenchi, Ryoko & Ayeka. No I would need someone's help on writing the honeymoon, I don't want it to be a lemon as such, maybe an r rating, but NO NC-17 scenes please, & it must be tasteful & joyous at the same time. Please if you can help me e-mail me & will get it set up by the time we get there. 

The teens (Sasami, Katsurina, Trunks & Goten) will turn 16 and become a bit( only a bit!) more serious & the Jurian Knights Kamadake & Asaka & Gp's Kiyone & Mihoshi will become close, & Finally Yousho & Washu will wed as well. 

And about the mysterious figure, well I gave enough clues to know who he is, but Who he is will be the final mystery as well as a big battle to end the trilogy. Well hope you read the next stories I have so see ya soon!   
  



End file.
